Corruption In Static
by Anubis117
Summary: [Tamers] [Sequel to The Middle Man] Someone who was thought to be dead is very much alive and summoned into the human world to reunite with the kids he sacrificed himself to save. But what is throwing the balance of the two worlds out of whack?
1. Warning and Disclaimer

**Warning**

**If you have not read: The Middle Man, none of the following will make sense. If you want to read this, please take note of the 1st part before this. This is the SEQUEL. **

**Phew… Done. For those of you, who wish to read the sequel, by all means continue.**

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own the rights and trademarks of Digimon in any way shape or form. I express these characters and situations under the full protection of I do not claim ownership to any characters made by the creators of Digimon._

_I do own Chevron and all attacks / Digivolutions that branch off of him. If you try to steal him, I will come to your place of residence and shoot you in the FACE._

_Have a most excellent day._


	2. Guardian's Return

The Digital world was calm and quiet. The lush plant life and higher trees leaned to the south, a warm wind gently pushing the leaves downward. White clouds drifted lazily across the aqua sky. Birds chirped and glided overhead. In the distance, a small village of rookie Digimon thrived in the afternoon sun.

A beam of blue fire and energy shot from the trees, heading for the sky. A very mad Greymon stomped on the ground, glaring down at a single figure. The victim was a Digimon that took the form of a human. He was completely unharmed by the previous attack. He wore black shades that were partially hidden in under spiky strands of black hair, which was a spiky, untidy mess, and slightly long. His clothing consisted of a black traveler's overcoat, a red t shirt and belted jeans beneath. His boots were black and coated in gold edging. His right hand was covered in a red, leather glove. It bore a mark of four triangles on it, with a cross of actual medal in the center. He blew out a bit of air from his mouth.

"I'm trying my best to be reasonable. Please stop, Greymon. That village has nothing you want."

Greymon snorted.

**_"Bah! They have data. I can absorb it and grow stronger! THAT'S what I want!"_**

The figure smiled.

"You don't have to get data from defeated Digimon. I will not allow such actions to take place."

**_"What'll you do, tiny? NOVA…!" _**The dino-Digimon started, mouth opening. The figure frowned and vanished. Greymon blinked. In a fraction of a second, he was on the ground, with a very sore jaw. The figure stood over the downed creature, bloody fist raised. He reached up calmly and removed the shades. Icy silver-blue eyes pierced Greymon's inner most being. His voice took on an echoic tone.

"I will not allow such action… What part of that didn't you get?" He asked. Greymon snapped upright and slashed a claw at him. The small figure lifted a single arm, blocking the titan's fist. Greymon froze. He tried to move, but couldn't summon up any muscle movement. The black haired Digimon raised his gaze. His mouth opened, revealing a glowing source of energy. Greymon flinched.

**"LIGHT BREAKER!" **The man said mouth unmoving. A laser of white light burst forth and sliced into Greymon. Blood splattered the ground as the body converted into code. The figure watched as a Digi-Egg formed. He placed the shades back up on his face. He resembled a younger, wilder Keanu Reeves.

"By the way… the name's not tiny. It's Chevron… asshole…"

The code vanished, leaving the Egg behind. Chevron reached down and put a hand on the Egg. He whispered a few words and the Egg vanished. It was now where all Dig Eggs should be, until they hatch. Greymon would be twice as pissed if he retained his memories, but that really wasn't that big of a deal. Chevron stood up and looked around. The crater made by the attacks was large, but easily ignored. The Digital Beast reached into a pocket and pulled an intricate watch out. The gold chain wrapped around his wrist, the Roman Numerals staring back at him.

_Two hours until I can sleep… Great… _He thought, pocketing the device, rolling his eyes.

Chevron started to walk through the woods, when something flashed in the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw the symbol on his glove was glowing. The Mark of Failure etched in his glove felt warm. Chevron stared at it for a second, before a spark leapt in his gaze. He smiled first, and then started laughing.

"It's about damn time!" He laughed. Energy crackled around his non gloved hand. Chevron gripped it and slammed a fist into the ground. A green pentagram formed on the grass beneath him. Time slowed down to an agonizing crawl. Birds froze in the air, the wind stopped. Chevron's hair began to sway slower and slower. A pillar of light formed from the ground, enveloping the Digital Guardian.

**"Temporal Rift…!"**

The beam and pentagram dissipated, the light column dispersing all around the area. The area grew quiet as the lonely wood shifted with the wind.

* * *

Somewhere, in the area between the digital realm and the real world, there laid a place in a separate dimension entirely; existing out of the spec of human sight, yet on such a close level, that it seemed impossible to gauge the true existence of anything out of the ordinary. The beings of this place were strange. Half Digital, but Half bio-form. They also had power. Lots of it.

Despite being a surprisingly powerful race, they always hungered for power. If such a situation occurred, where the power of a more advanced being was within their grasp, they'd be like flies on a carcass. The Digital World was always a target, for the raw data made their mouths water, but lately, a certain being with abnormally high strength had made several passes between the human plane and the Digital World. They decided that the next time the being made another pass, they'd feed. But for a year, the creatures waited and waited. Abandoning their plan after the power's year long absence, the creatures forgot about their plan.

One day, their target opened the door once again.

* * *

The intended target was of course, the city below, but for some reason, the wormhole from the Digital plane was torn open in the highway above, in the foothills. The night sky showed nothing but some stars and a bright moon, but the city was a cloud of yellow and orange lights. Cars and trucks rushed by on the four lane highway. During a lull in traffic, lightning burst from the cement. A figure rose from the yellow lines, depositing on the roadway. Chevron looked around with interest. A blaring horn alerted him of an oncoming truck. The headlights blinded his vision as the 18 wheeler attempted to screech to a halt. Chevron sidestepped out of the way quickly, but then dodged another car. Chevron backed up to the guard rail and tipped backwards.

"Whoa!" Chevron flipped around, gripping the edge of the railing. A long whirling noise echoed through the air. Chevron's eyes followed a black army chopper as it rose from under the overpass and aimed at him. Chevron lowered his shades. His eyes flittered between the unmarked weaponry under the body to the cloaked pilots. Chevron glared at the gun. Despite the whole vehicle being unmarked, the individual parts were still manufactured by separate companies. And only one place on the planet would guard their identity this well. Hypnos…

"Not good…"

The chopper altered course and turned to the side. A pilot leaned out of the door, hefting a scanner. A red bar of light shot forth, starting at Chevron's feet and rising up, scanning his signature. The light retracted. The pilot turned to his co-pilot, and gave the thumbs up. Chevron's eyes narrowed. A second beam of light rushed out and shot him right in the eyes. The world liquefied around Chevron as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Click…

Click…

Click…

The noise shattered the world of darkness around Chevron. His eyes opened slowly, light glaring into his eyes. He reached up to rub his eyes, when a restraint gripped his wrist. Chevron opened his eyes wide and looked over. His arm was strapped to the surface he was on, as was the other one. His feet were free, but it wouldn't do him much good. Wires were strapped to his head, beeping machines alive with sound and color. He glanced over to the left and saw Mitsuo Yamaki glaring down at him, opening and closing the Zippo lighter in his hand.

"I don't believe it… They were right." He said to himself. Chevron pulled on the restraints one last time. The metal wrinkled and bent in half like silver tissue paper. Yamaki took a step back as Chevron pulled the wires off his head, staring at the ground, frowning. Chevron finished and stared up at Yamaki.

"I guess you don't remember me?" Chevron asked, eyes unwavering. Yamaki swallowed nervously. Chevron's eyes were bottomless, icy caverns.

"I don't remember you… But I know a few kids that do…"

Chevron tilted his head and blinked. Yamaki stepped aside. A large computer was in the wall behind him, lights flashing and beeping. In a scanner, sat a silver cross, carved with intricate patterns. Chevron stared.

_That's how the beacon was activated… SHE must have given it to them… _He thought. His gaze drifted to Yamaki.

"I honestly didn't believe the kids when they approached me. A Digimon that can control time and space, freely open a hole into and from the Digital World, and have the power of a Mega Level or higher at all times? Imagine my shock when I found out that the Tamer Digimon had been brought back, more would be summoned by that cross over there," He pointed at the cross. "And that I had all my memory of this and the apocalypse wiped from my mind? Tell me how I'm supposed to feel?"

Chevron remained silent. Yamaki took a breath.

"Chevron… You were supposed to be dead, from what the kids said…"

"I was dead." Chevron said with a straight face. Yamaki stared at him.

"What…?"

"I. Was. Dead…… It's a simple concept, really." Chevron started. "Much information behind it."

"Enlighten me…" Yamaki spat.

"When a Digimon dies, if not absorbed, it becomes a Digi-Egg. I turned into something like that… More like a spirit really. I just got rebooted when the system upgraded, which gave me a few upgrades as well. Anyway, I couldn't come back to the human world right away. I had a new job to do."

"Which was…?" Yamaki began.

"Govern the Digital World. There are the Digimon Sovereigns, but the real guy in charge is the Digital Core. It's a special Digimon that must keep the balance in check with the laws of nature. In that little scuffle you call an apocalypse, the Digital Core became corrupted, and I had to take up the mantle. Even now, I have a connection with the Digital world."

Yamaki stared for a second, and then stood up. He went for the door. He paused and looked at Chevron.

"Well… Do you want to see the kids you saved, or not? They might just still be in the lobby. I took up the role of calling their homes after my chopper… picked you up." Chevron blinked once and sneered.

"Since when is knocking someone out with a helicopter constitute as 'picking them up'?" He snickered. _Why the hell did he call them now? It's like... 10 o'clock and night... _Chevron thought.Yamaki tapped his foot impatiently. Chevron shrugged and placed a pair of shades on his face.

"Sure. Let's see the brats…"


	3. Reverance

Something no one really expected was to have three kids and three Digimon, all hanging around in a large, brightly lit lobby, all either sleeping, pretending to be sleeping, or sitting at the chair's edge, eyes watching the elevator. What was even stranger was that it was 10 o' clock at night. Their parents almost didn't let them leave, but eventually, they gave in. Takato was lying on his back, feet resting on the arm of the sofa. Guilmon was actually asleep as his feet. Henry sat on the edge of his chair, hands folded. Terriermon was sleepily hanging off his shoulder. Rika and Renamon sat in an opposite chair, arms crossed.

"You think it's really him?" Takato asked, eyes boring a hole in the ceiling. Henry glanced at him.

"Chevron's message said he was dead. I don't know what's going to happen…"

"He was dead before that and rose up again…" Renamon said. "He'll do it a third time."

The room tensed up as the hum of the elevator issued from the closed doors. The doors dinged and hissed open. Time seemed to crawl. Yamaki strutted out of the elevator and looked over to the kids. Henry and Takato stood up. Yamaki paused and looked back at the elevator, which was cast in half tone shadow.

"Clueless wonder! The kids are here!" He yelled. Chevron stepped out of the elevator. Renamon turned to look and stared at him. Other than a change in wardrobe and being a bit older, it was no doubt the Chevron they knew. Yamaki turned to the elevator and shuffled away. Chevron adjusted his cloak and walked forward. The kids were frozen. He stared down at them.

"Not even a hello? Hm… Not quite the reaction I figured I'd get." He said, smiling. He lowered is shades and glanced around the group. The Digimon noticed a snoring Guilmon. He shook his head and approached the dinosaur. As he opened his mouth to speak, Guilmon whirled around and pounced on him, big tail wagging.

_"Chevron!" _He growled, smiling down at the flattened Guardian. Chevron coughed and pushed the lizard off. Rika let loose a laugh.

"You're still the idiot we used to know." She said, watching him get up. He cast an awkward glance at Guilmon and stood at full height. He opened his mouth to talk, but a voice interrupted.

"This is the one Renamon kept blabbing about? This human?" It said. The others turned to see Impmon leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, and a sneer on his face. Chevron blinked.

"Impmon… I know of you…" Chevron said, smiling. Impmon frowned.

"He's a goof. I don't know what she sees in you."

"Impmon! Stop it!" Renamon growled. Chevron glanced at her and then back at the Rookie.

"I don't know what hidden line I crossed, but I won't fight you." Chevron said. Impmon growled.

"You know how good I am then, eh?" Impmon smiled. Chevron lowered his gaze. Impmon looked into his eyes and his blood froze. The pupils fragmented and stared right through him. He could hear Chevron's voice echoing through his brain.

**_"Because I'd destroy you…" _**

Chevron snapped his fingers. Impmon snapped back into reality. Chevron was crouching in front of him, head tilted in concern and confusion.

"Are you alright? You started to twitch and sweat for a minute there, bud." Chevron started, smiling warmly. Impmon slapped his hand away and went to the doors. Chevron stood and shook his head. "All I do is creating confusion…" He ran a hand through his hair.

Renamon and Rika exchanged a look. Renamon could always sense how deep a person's power went, but Chevron normally closed this off to others. If all Digimon knew how truly unstoppable he was, they'd treat him like a plague or a messiah of death. What just happened with Impmon was most likely what she went through with her first attempt to read Chevron. Poor Chevron had no idea that he radiated an aura of unspeakable pain. He was naïve, but Renamon didn't really think of that as a bad thing…

Henry spoke. "Why don't you tell us what happened to you. Your hologram said you were dead." Chevron sighed and fell into a chair. The others sat down and stared at him.

"That wasn't a hologram… I faked that little charade when the Digital Sovereigns said I couldn't leave without destroying the Digital Plane in the first place. I'll get into that later.

"When Chiromon and I had reached critical levels of system failure, I used a Time Technique to restart the Digital world and the Human plane, and to begin anew at some point a few weeks before my departure. The only ones not to be affected were you kids, because you were in the portal when I initiated the blast. The energy feedback vaporized us both.

"Apparently, when Chiromon was taking over, he corrupted the Digital Core. You remember that place I took you guys when I was training?" He asked the Digimon, who nodded. "That was where the Digimon who calls all the shots lived. My boss… The Digital Core… had died. And the Digimon Sovereigns, being the arrogant assholes they can be, resurrected my data from a back-up file and upgraded me at the first chance they got. I was appointed to play God for the Digital World. They said that If I wasn't programmed to do my job, the world would collapse, which would have unthinkable reactions for the human world as well. Even now, part of my mind is linked to the Digital world." He stated, stopping for a minute. The Digimon and kids stared at him, slightly amazed. Chevron blinked and leaned back in his chair.

"What upgrades are you talking about…?" Renamon questioned. Chevron said nothing for a second and smiled.

"That I must show you another time. For now, you all should get home and sleep. It is very late." Chevron adjusted his cloak again and headed for the doors. Renamon, of course, stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"….I'm going to… take care of an errand. I'll be fine! I can stay in the Human World indefinitely. Just calm down." He said soothingly. He walked out into the courtyard, rain pouring down in sheets. He stepped into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

Renamon leapt from tree to tree, mind racing. Chevron had returned. It was almost too good to be true. Granted, he was acting a bit weird, but he was already a bit of a quirky guy. Renamon blushed under the fur and shook her head. Chevron had not said anything pertaining to her portion of his "last" words. Perhaps he didn't want to say anything in front of the others, or he had cast that memory aside for a late time.

She looked across the street and saw a large, gothic cathedral. A familiar cloaked figure stood in front of the doors. Despite it being two in the morning, the church had remained lit up and opens to the public. Chevron, who hadn't noticed her, shook him off and entered the stone building. Renamon altered her leaps and landed in front of the church. Stone skeletons, dressed in priestly garb hung around the entrance. The statues held crosses and scythes. A stone mural hung overhead. Two angels were warding off a demonic figure, a ghoulish skeleton, with stone eyeballs, and with a scythe standing behind the angels. Renamon walked past the mural and into the building.

The Skeleton's eyes creaked and watched her as the door closed. The apparition vanished.

Renamon stood in the entrance hall, looking out on the main room. The pews were empty. Chevron stood before the alter, eyes unwavering. Soft church hymns were playing in the air. Renamon watched him with narrowed eyes. She had yet to see a Digimon adopt a faith before, but perhaps there was more to be discovered here. Chevron could summon crosses, plus when ever he powered up before, angel wings sprouted from him.

Chevron lowered his gaze and walked to a side door. Renamon followed at a safe distance. He exited into the rain once again, headed for a graveyard. He walked amongst the crosses and statues, somehow knowing where he was going. Renamon dodged between graves, not showing herself to him. Chevron stopped at one, a large pedestal with a huge cross on it. He looked down on the grave with cold eyes. He lifted a hand, light pouring out of his palm. A single, white rose formed in his hand. With his other hand, he lifted his shades on. The rose dropped to the ground, landing on the grave with a swaying breeze. The rain eased up a little.

"…. Your glory has reached its highest… That was your dream, was it not…?" Chevron asked the grave. Renamon stood up next to a far grave and watched him in silence. For a split second, she thought she saw a pair of angel wings on his back. She blinked. He was gone. She sighed in frustration and turned around…

… Chevron stared at her, two feet from her. She jumped, but didn't say anything. Chevron stared at her from behind the glasses. He turned to walk away, but stopped.

"Reverence… Redemption… Everlasting truth… All is meaningless without one special quality… How cruel…" He whispered. In two seconds, he lifted his hand and waved a good night as he vanished in the forest of stones, leaving a confused Renamon standing in the wake of his speech.

As they both left, the rose shuddered in the breeze, underneath the words etched into the grave. The last words were scratched out.

**_A FATHER, CREATOR, AND SAVIOR OF THE D...G... W... D..._ **

_

* * *

_

A/N: ... Hm? Oh... Art... right... I started some and there is an art section started for this story. This one is the link titled Magnum Breaker. It's meant to go with the NEXT chapter... but... uh... I really don't have a reason for this...


	4. Savage First Victory

"Chevron! Watch out!" Henry yelled at the top of his lungs. Chevron swore and leapt backwards, dodging the train as it whizzed by. He stared after the metal titan with a glare. Rika walked up behind him and smacked him in the back, as he was far too tall to hit around his head. Chevron, who barely felt the small amount of force, brushed his shoulders off. He was walking the kids' home from school, when he had almost been flattened by the four o'clock.

"Dummy! You need to watch where you're going!" Rika yelled at him. Takato shook his head.

"You used to be such a careful guy." He mumbled. Chevron smiled weakly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm a bit out of it today…" He said. Rika sighed. She truly wondered what Renamon saw in him. Chevron looked around. His eyes crossed the street before them. His eyes widened, his glare growing icy. His teeth clenched, shivering. Takato looked where he was looking.

"What is it?" He asked. Chevron lifted a finger, pointing at a bare spot of concrete about 80 yards away.

"Please tell me you see that…" Chevron muttered, hand shaking. The kids believed that he had finally lost it. "C'MON! IT'S RIGHT FRIGGING THERE!" He yelled. The kids ignored him. Chevron glared at the spot he was pointing at. Whatever he saw was gone. Chevron flipped up his shades and kept walking. His mind began racing, eyes watching every corner.

_I know I killed Chiromon last year. The kids shouldn't be a target anymore… But why did I see that? _He thought. What he saw was what looked like a decomposing skeleton with some meat still on it. It wore a strange garb, like a traveling cloak, but horribly ripped. It seemed to be lost, crawling on the ground. When Chevron pointed at it, it actually turned to look at him before vanishing. The bad thing was, it looked like it was transparent and only he could see it. Chevron didn't get a chance to scan it, so he couldn't be sure it was a Digimon.

The kids were talking to each other, so Chevron stayed out of the conversation, but kept his eyes straight ahead. He wasn't paying attention, and walked right into a light pole. He gripped his face and fell backwards; cursing every god he could find a name for. As he got back up, he listened for a snide comment from Rika. It never came. He looked at the kids, realizing that they were frozen. In fact, it seemed like time had stopped around him. He reached into his pocket and pulled his watch, just in case it had stopped time by accident. All the dials were working fine. The clock wasn't to blame.

**"Our toy is here…" **A voice whispered. Chevron stopped. He looked around. A fog had drifted in. **"Come to play with us…"**

Chevron took his stance and waited. A figure was walking in from the fog. Chevron lifted his hand, pointing two fingers at the apparition.

"Too bad… I'm not in the playing mood… **MAGNUM BREAKER!" **A beam of whitish blue light exploded out at the stranger. The beam went around him and drifted off into the nothingness. Chevron blinked. Something tapped his shoulder, making him turn. The demented skeleton was behind him. Chevron whirled around, roundhouse kick ready. It passed though the image, making his leg feels icy with the feel of the figure's essence.

**"You will be ours… Ours…" **It whispered. Chevron looked back at the kids. Frozen or not, if he fought here, they could get hurt.

**"You don't want them to get hurt… Admirable… But foolish…"**

Chevron knew what was coming and leapt backwards at the kids, hands spread. Time sped up, fog gone. A sudden attack knocked Chevron off his feet. A huge gash appeared on his arm, blood arching through the air. The kids noticed and yelled. Chevron gripped the torn limb and kept a glace around the area. A second later, a new slashing attack cut his other arm. Chevron clenched his teeth, steam venting off his arms as they healed faster and faster. A new gash appeared on his chest, close to his heart. He coughed up blood and yelled at the Tamers.

"Get out of here! Now!" He yelled, blood spraying out of his mouth. The kids stared at him, shocked for a second, before they complied. Chevron got cut by the invisible blade again, across his neck. More crimson fluid exploded out as he slammed into the dirt. The voice came back.

**"Now we will take what we want from you…"**

Chevron's eyes widened as he saw his own code appear in the air. Chevron sucked in a breath and the code came back. He wobbled to his feet, eyes fragmented. One fact he had intentionally left out from the kids was that some of his upgrades were actually downgrades. His healing capabilities were still strong, but he was limited to how much blood he could afford to lose. If he was damaged any further to a certain degree, he'd be in a rut.

"Where are the attacks coming from?" He muttered to himself. The skeleton stood there, head twitching. Chevron braced himself. His eyes flashed with vibrant light, the pupils glowing, a slight humming noise in the air around him. If his opponent was Digimon, his eyes would see them as made of code. This would give him a chance to see the attacks coming sooner. As long as they were Digital, invisible or not, he'd see them.

The skeleton was normal. There was code, but only in certain places, and it was very small. Chevron was confused. Was he delusional from all the blood loss? There was no such thing as a Half-Digimon. It didn't make sense.

An invisible blade arched by and slammed through Chevron's shoulder. He yelled in frustration. His code-vision didn't even see the blade. Chevron wobbled and his eyes changed back to normal, the light vanishing.

"What do you want from me?" He screamed. The skeleton stopped moving.

**"Your power… It's delicious… We need it… You must DIE!" **

_Energy hogs, huh? Fine… C'mon… Think… He's strong… but not a Digimon… C'MON! Think, damn it!_

"One choice… One choice…" He muttered, pulling the watch out. He held it out, face facing away from him. The device wailed as the hands turned faster and faster. His eyes flitted around and narrowed. A beam of light descended from the clouds above, slamming into him. A green pentagram appeared on the ground, shockwaves made of roman numerals rising off the ground and up the beam. Chevron vanished.

**"CHEVRON TIME BREAK DIGIVOLVE TO…!"**

The beam exploded out in all directions, energy lancing out in bolts. A figure stood tall in the center of the crater left over. It was dressed in a white tunic and pants, sandals and gauntlets made of metal, and rings of dull colored metal around the arms. Blades arched out of the forearms, glowing. A head shrouded in metal and spikes adorned the top, silvery blue eyes looking straight out. A long mane of white hair burst out of the back of the head with flare. Steam exploded off the titan.

_**"Anquintasmon…"**_The Champion said. The Digimon of power stared at the skeleton. Anquintasmon lifted his hands, crackling with energy, and powered up the blades. The rings around his limbs began to glow brightly.

**_"Speed Cutter…"_ **The large creature muttered. In a second, he vanished. The speedy Digimon that had just vanished was circling the area, blades out, at a speed beyond visual sight. The skeleton was hacked into bits, as was the whole block. Cuts deep in the brick and stone appeared in the houses and street. A tree was chopped in half. Anquintasmon slowed down, beginning to digivolve back. A bloody Chevron trembled and grabbed his arm. The voice remained.

**"Our toy is fun… very… that's enough… for now…" **

Chevron spat on the ground, more blood than spit. He looked around. The street was smeared with his red mark. His clothes were stained deep with blood, cuts on his face, neck, and arms still bleeding quite a bit. A huge gash on his chest was still pumping fluid. Chevron gasped for air and sunk to one knee. Healing all this would take a lot of work.

"Holy Hell!" A tiny voice said. Chevron looked up. Impmon stood, shaking on a fence nearby. "You're a mess!"

Chevron opened his mouth, but stopped when he heard the kids, approaching here. He could also sense that their Digimon had arrived with them. Chevron's eyes flared. He looked up at Impmon.

"Hey…"

The smaller Digimon jumped when Chevron spoke.

"Impmon… Go where… the kids are… Lead them away from here… They can't see this…" He pleaded. Impmon nodded and leapt away, still shaking.

* * *

The kids ran away as fast as possible, but not very far. They wouldn't abandon Chevron, but they'd obey him when he's fighting and bleeding all over. As they reached the end of the block, a bright beam of light formed where Chevron was fighting. They couldn't see him, as they were behind several houses, but they saw the light show. His voice echoed over the air. 

**"CHEVRON TIME BREAK DIGIVOLVE TO..!"**

Their D-Powers beeped and information scrolled down, catching their attention. Anquintasmon's image formed on the D-Power screen as well.

**_Anquintasmon… Guardian Type Digimon… Specializes in the Art of the Silent Kill… This quiet Digimon is not to be approached by anyone under any circumstances. Possesses power beyond Mega level and speeds up to visual dissipation state… Main attacks are Speed Cutter and Soul Punisher._**

As the information left, the Tamer Digimon showed up. Guilmon sniffed the air and shivered. He felt the battle from that far. Terriermon was still smiling and jumped on Henry's shoulder. Renamon looked around.

"We saw the light. Where's Chevron…?"

Rika began thinking of excuses of why they couldn't be by Chevron, but she didn't need one. Her pause gave Renamon enough of a reason to push past and around the corner. The kids looked panicked and followed. Impmon rushed up to them halfway down the block.

"Hey! I watched the battle! Chevron kicked some ass. But…"

"But what?"

"Uh…"

"What happened?" They asked again, walking past him. He struggled with an alibi. When they rounded the corner, they were in shock. Chevron had tried to get up three times, splattering more filth all over the street. The smeared blood was horrifying. Rika looked away, ready to gag. Henry and Takato both yelled things that Chevron couldn't hear. Guilmon shivered and hid behind his Tamer. Terriermon screamed something. Renamon was frozen, watching a horribly scarred Chevron get up and walk past, limping. His eyes were still icy, making her feel small and insignificant as the hurt Digimon limped past her. He stopped next to her, not looking at her and spoke.

"Do not shed a tear for those who shed blood to protect you, for they shed that blood to stop the tears…" He said, smiling warmly, losing the icy glare. She shuddered at his wounds, particularly the horrid gash on his chest.

"How can you smile like that? Look at you…"

Chevron tilted his head, but kept his smile.

"Honestly… I'm smiling more for your well being than my own… Sorry…"

Chevron then collapsed on the ground, quite tired. His last image sent to his brain was of the watch, rolling across the street…

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I've got three more pics from my sketch pad for this story. THREE! They are under the story title in my profile with the Following titles:**

**Battle Damage Chevron**

**Upgraded Anquintasmon**

**Fake Smile**


	5. Arnaments

"This brat… He refuses to die, doesn't he?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing…"

Yamaki leaned against the wall, not really caring about his clicking Zippo lighter. The Tamer kids were sitting around the hospital room, with a battered Chevron unconscious in the hospital bed, devices plugged into his chest and arms. The heart monitor beeped, showing his vitals as still working. The Digimon wanted to come to, but Yamaki wouldn't have it. Chevron may be a Digimon, but he had the bio-signs of a human now, so he would have a better survival rate in a human hospital.

"Hrm… I say it like it's a nuisance. This brat needs to learn that his skills depend on knowledge, which is something he seems to lack horribly!" He spat. Rika glared at him.

"Chevron did what he felt was right. Just because his job makes yours more difficult doesn't mean he's completely responsible.

Yamaki slammed a fist into the wall and began to yell, when the heart monitor on Chevron began to wail. A nurse and doctor rushed in and swarmed down on Chevron. The monitor was reading a horrible sign. His heart was beating too fast. Cardiac arrest only went so far, but his heart was beginning to generate enough heat to burn metal. The doctor pulled needle. His assistant grabbed Chevron's arm and began to prepare a spot of the needle. She shrieked and stepped back. The doctor dropped the syringe, the glass breaking.

Chevron was sitting up, eyes wide open, rolled back into his head. Lines of code, like tattoos, scrolled down his body in vein like patterns. His eyes flashed a vibrate light as his muscles tensed up. Chevron lay back down, eyes closing. His bandages flittered to the tile floor, slightly on fire. His wounds were all gone, steam venting from his pores. His eyes flickered open again, making the doctor and nurse flee. Yamaki stepped over to him and glared down.

"Ugh…. What happened…?" Chevron asked, rubbing his forehead.

"You got knocked the fuck out…" Yamaki spat. **(A/N: The Longest Yard quotes always work!) **Chevron tensed up and gritted his teeth. His body was still tender from all the rapid healing. The Digimon lifted himself upright and stared at the kids. They winced at his gaze. He sighed.

"As I tried to warn Impmon… Kids shouldn't see that kind of stuff…"

"We've never seen a Digital battle go on like that…" Takato mumbled. Chevron smiled weakly.

"Really? And here I thought that all Digimon bleed…"

"They don't mean like that, you moron…" Yamaki said, smacking Chevron in the back of the head, bringing about a wave of pain and an angry glare to Chevron's face. Between cursing spells, Chevron looked up.

"Where the heck are the Tamer Digimon? I suppose they figured I was dead by now…" Chevron said. Yamaki groaned and leaned against the wall again.

"Not true. They kept trying to get in here, but since this is a human hospital, I figured I'd send them along to somewhere else while you healed. They've tried to sneak in a few times…" Chevron lifted a hand to stop him. The room grew tense. What new enemy had Chevron sensed? Their answer was a familiar scraping of clumsy, clawed feet. Chevron sighed and snapped his fingers. A nimbus of blue light haloed the closed door. The bolts finally gave way and the door crashed down, splintering. The fragmented door made Yamaki wince. He'd more than likely have to pay for that, too. A surprised Guilmon tumbled in, with a screaming Terriermon on his head. Chevron smiled nervously.

_"Chevron!" _

"Hey, bud…"

_"Renamon wanted to tell you something when you were better." _The dinosaur spat. Chevron tilted his head to the side.

"Why not come here now?"

Once again, with a combination of his short attention span and his lack of cranial fortitude left Chevron guessing when the rookie lost interest in the bandage ridden Mega and started toward his tamer. Chevron clenched his teeth suddenly, trying to cope with a stinging pain in his arm. The hand he used on the door was sparking slightly. Yamaki stared at him.

"What now?"

"Damn… I didn't think I'd been hit that bad…"

"What?"

"The healing process is one that takes up a lot of my power. Suffice to say, I won't be able to do much until I get my power back…"

"Which will be in…?"

Chevron shrugged and leapt out of the bed. He snatched at his cloak and clothing that hung on the wall next to him and stepped behind a curtain. The hospital gown flew over the barrier and landed before the kids. His voice carried over.

"Could be anywhere from 30 minutes to a week… Depends on the extent of the damage to my systems…" He stepped from behind the curtain, shrugging on his thick cloak. The fabric shuddered under his movement as Chevron got comfortable. He smiled as he reached in and grabbed his watch. Absentmindedly, he began winding the dials. Yamaki groaned.

"I guess we have no choice…" He said through his hand, which was massaging his temples. Chevron glanced up.

"What's up?" He asked, as if he had just entered the room. Yamaki lowered his hand.

"We can't have you around without your powers when there's a good chance you could be attacked again…" He started. Chevron raised an eyebrow. "So we have to use the last resort…"

* * *

Yamaki sent the kids home, despite complaints. Chevron was interested in what the Hypnos CEO wanted to give him. The man did have a bit of a problem with the way Chevron got stuff done, but that was still no reason to ignore a big enough threat. They trudged back through the Hypnos building, leading up through two sets of elevators to the room that Chevron woke up in.

Yamaki walked to the far wall mounted computer as Chevron leapt up onto the display table and sat down. A computer beeped and the wall hissed open, revealing two data chips. Yamaki spoke to himself.

"We hoped to make an effective weapon out of the Yuggoth laser system, but until now, it had become obsolete. We gained data from that cross to develop two programs." He turned to look at Chevron, who was snoring on the side of the table, drooling slightly. Yamaki woke him up by leaning under him and lighting his Zippo under Chevron's hair. Chevron's eyes ripped open and he gripped his strand of flamed hair, cursing Yamaki with every name he could find. He shut up when the CEO placed two computer chips in his hand.

Chevron stared at the devices and blinked.

"What are they?"

"Those are two experimental Yuggoth guns. They fire concentrated energy bullets that draw off your own energy. The red chip is the primary, Yuggoth Magnum."

"What's the black one?" Chevron said, poking it with his finger. Yamaki grinned.

"That's the best weapon we've ever gotten out of the Yuggoth laser system. That one is the Yuggoth Zero. That one is destructive to say the least, so please be careful." He warned. Chevron clasped them tightly, drawing in their power. The chips vanished into his skin. Chevron stopped. His eyes flared upward.

"Someone has breached into the Human World. Digimon of unknown class, headed downtown via the roadway system on the eastern front. Estimated Mega level… I got to go…" He muttered, turning to the door. Yamaki grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! Those guns weren't tested thoroughly yet! I need you to stay here! If you die, then what will we do?" Chevron turned to look at him.

"Right now, innocent people may die. To me, that's a very serious matter." he whispered, shrugging off the CEO's hand. Chevron left the lab and opened a window. The air blew in on a cold breath, as they were on the twentieth story. Chevron stood on the lip of the window and leaned over slowly, drifting over the ledge. In whirl of color, Chevron vanished into the air.

* * *


	6. Dillusions of Grandeur

Renamon stared into the water of the downtown park, the moonlight glistening off of the silvery liquid. She sat in a tree, people walking around underneath and as far as she could see. Laughter and voices of the crowd were drifting through the air, the people oblivious top the yellow fox above them. Cars honked their horns as the orange and yellow lit landscape of stores began to release late night customers. But Renamon wasn't thinking about humans.

She was thinking about whom other than Chevron.

She had always been distracted by him, but now it was getting ridiculous. She needed to talk to him about this matter sooner than later. Her eyes closed in thought. A whistling noise and a scream made her jump back to reality. The scream came from a disgruntled woman, who was just barely missed the whistling object flying into the nearby wall, which was none other than Chevron. The explosion of dust and cement shattered the voices. Humans started to gather around Chevron, who was getting up. Renamon stood up quickly. Chevron was coated in a fine layer of dust from the impact, and was wielding a huge silver handgun. It resembled a Colt .45, but with a longer barrel. A crystal angel wing was coming out of the top of the barrel. Chevron sneered and yelled at an unseen foe.

"Is that the best you got? C'MON!" He engulfed himself in a fiery energy and took off through the sky, trailing power like a comet's tail. He headed for the next shopping district. Renamon vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

She shifted to what looked like a battleground. The human were gone, cars were overturned and on fire. Buildings on the lower levels were shattered, as was the street. A fire hydrant was broken, spewing cold water through the air. The area was unnaturally quiet. She turned to look away, to find Chevron. A whirl of color and air later, she glanced back. A bang shattered the silence.

Chevron stood behind her, eyes steely and cold, looking away. His gun, the Yuggoth Magnum, was smoking. She didn't hear or see anything. He spoke.

"I'm not going to ask why you're here… But please try to be more alert…" He whispered. His right hand moved and pointed to the ground. A small crater and a ditch carved into the cement lay next to them. Bullet holes pocketed the inside of the crater. A chill ran down the fox' spine. An attack that would have killed her was practically instantaneous. Chevron blinked. The enemy moved again. Chevron leapt back and grabbed Renamon around the waist. In a fraction of a second, Chevron jumped away with the vixen in his hands as the ground beneath him compressed like under a giant fist.

Chevron landed in a nearby tree and leaned over to place Renamon down. He realized that she was gripping his shoulder. He sighed and leaned forward, letting her down. She looked up at him. His eyes thawed a little before her, but not by much.

"Chevron… I…"

Chevron lifted a hand.

"Now is not the time for this…" he said, snapping open the gun release. He placed a palm on the revolving chamber and blinked. Six new bullets had filled in. He whipped the gun up, snapping it shut. He glanced back at the street. A fog had rolled in, shrouding an attacker, who was searching for them. Chevron snarled.

"Damn it… I need a good size explosion… but not from my data…." He mumbled, glancing back and forth around the street. There was a car show, a beauty salon, and…

…A propane truck had flipped on the middle of the street. The tank hissed as pressure began to leak. Chevron smiled. Renamon followed his gaze.

"No… Don't even think about it…" She said, seeing the mischievous glint in his eye, like a boy who had found his father's firework stash, matches in hand. Albeit, those 'matches' would have to be his gun bullets. He glanced back at Renamon, sneering.

"Never do." he vanished. He reappeared in the street, dodging his adversaries' invisible attacks. Chevron rushed the truck, almost within range, when he was smacked away. Colliding with the salon window, the window converted to powder in seconds. Chevron lay in the arms of a mannequin. He winced and looked over the dummy. His eyes lit up.

A figure burst from the salon window, running out into the street. A beam of light slammed into the figure from the fog. Renamon gasped as the head popped off. It was a plastic mannequin with a black coat on. It lay down in the rubble, with a message etched in the back.

_KISS MY ASS._

A revving engine announced part 2 of the trap. The fog contorted, Renamon turned to look. A black Lincoln, from the car show, was rocketing past, with a furious Chevron behind the wheel. Half of the car shattered from the unseen attacker, but the laws of physics were already too great. The spinning pillar of metallic parts and metal exploded out of the fog and into the propane truck. Time slowed down as something clicked. A massive shockwave of heat and energy detonated, dissipating the fog. The street shattered, fire spreading everywhere. Renamon yelled as Chevron's form grew lost in the rolling fireball. Renamon flung her own arms up to shield her from the wall of heat…

…It never came.

She lowered her arms, seeing a shimmering blue sphere had engulfed her as a shield. It flickered out, revealing a torn street. The wreckage of the two vehicles was blazing. The enemy was gone, but she didn't care. She leapt off the tree and headed for the shattered remains of the black car. As she approached, the metal warped and was thrown off. Chevron stood in the center of the fire, surrounded with blue energy. His eyes were the only things visible, cold and angry. His fists slammed together.

**"TEMPORAL RIFT!" **The wormhole of the Digiworld tore open above him, taking the titan away in a flurry of color. There was a certain someone he had to see.

* * *

Chevron walked through the cement doorway, eyes shadowed and covered with the shades. He walked down the dank hallway, miles under the surface of the digital world. It was a prison, holding only the most dangerous Digimon, or programs. Chevron placed a hand on the cement as he walked further down the all. The fluorescent lights above flickered. He reached a door and opened it, turning the dusty knob.

He entered a pure white room, brightly lit and padded like in an asylum. The room was big, but divided by an energy shield halfway. Chevron walked around and sat in a chair, facing a figure in the padded cell. The creature was humanoid, but was hunched over, like thinking deeply to himself. The being was clothed in a red stretch jacket. It spoke in a voice similar to Chevron.

**"I feel like we've reached an impasse as a species…"**

"I need your help…" Chevron said. He seemed disgusted with the figure in the cell.

**"Really? Did you not defeat me almost a year ago? I can't hold your hand…"**

"No… You want to rip it off and beat me to death with it…"

**"You and I both know what rehabilitation here does to the programming. You've already forcefully deleted my instinct to kill, save my lingering taste for digital blood…"**

"This is why I need you…"

The figure glared back at him.

**"You want me to kill…? But how can you trust me…? After all, sibling rivalries always end up with blood shed at some point…"**

Chevron winced angrily and whipped out the Yuggoth Magnum. A single shot fired, grazing the figure's head, dispatching a single silver hair and some blood. The figure didn't cry out. Chevron spat.

"I will accept that we were programmed by the same person. I will tolerate your sass… But I will NEVER see you as kin…"

**"Now that was cold… I can't keep you shielded forever. You're too soft to reach into the infinite power of slaughter. One day will come when you must kill for revenge… And I wish to rejoice on that day. For we may not see eye-to-eye… but we can come to agree the power we wield is beautiful when crafted by pure hands…" **The figure stood. Long silver hair and black eyes, containing white pupils stared back. Pointed teeth sneered at Chevron. Tattoos of strange code were lining the skin. Chiromon laughed with malice. **"Right, my brother…?"**


	7. Slaughter and Dedication

The news on TV was just as they had expected, if not worse off. The Tamers turned on their TV's the second Renamon stopped by with the news. Chevron had torn up most of downtown, keeping up with his record of educing mass hysteria. A reporter stood among the destruction, looking into the camera with a fake look of concern on her face. A piece of debris was still on fire in the background. In his office, Yamaki was holding his head, wishing that he could quit right then and there. Rika and Renamon stared into their TV, waiting for something to happen. Takato and Guilmon were watching theirs, but to gawk at the damage, same as Henry and Terriermon. The reporter spoke.

"We are pleased to report to you that there have been no casualties, but over 700,000 dollars in damages to a single block. Stores are aflame, cars turned over and shattered. It's truly horrible. This reporter asks that the person responsible is captured."

As if on cue, a voice somewhere above the camera rang out.

**"TEMPORAL RIFT!!!"**

A swirling rush of air caught their attention, and the camera craned up to see a black wormhole forming above them. The guy holding the microphone pole swore.

"What the hell is that thing?"

A familiar voice came from it.

"Wait a minute…! ARGH!"

**"Chevron! You're coming in way too fast!"**

"Don't you think I know that?"

**"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"**

Two figures exploded out of the disruption, the inter-dimensional hole snapping shut behind. The two things arched down and slammed into the concrete, sending rolling thunder and a blast of stone shrapnel around. The cloud of dust hid the creatures, but the Tamers and Yamaki knew who it was behind this.

Chevron lifted his head out of the smoke, glasses askew. He looked almost comical.

"Uh… Sorry about that! It won't happen again…"

"That's the guy who destroyed this block!" The camera guy said, pointing at Chevron. A police officer, who was standing by, pulled out his side arm, firing at Chevron. He yelped and dipped back in the smoke. Back at home, Rika slapped her forehead.

"Clumsy idiot!" She yelled. The doorbell rang, making her jump. Renamon shrugged and walked over to the door. Turning the knob, she heard Chevron's voice.

"Thank God!" He gasped, smiling nervously. He was covered in scratches, but was still standing. She stared at him for a bit, saying nothing. Chevron laughed.

"We need a place to stay and think up a game plan…?" He started, pleadingly. Rika walked over and opened her mouth to say something, when a haunting figure appeared behind Chevron. His skin's tattoos glowed slightly, himself being garbed in a white cloak, inscribed with symbols. His black and white eyes glared down the Tamer.

**"No one followed us, Chevron. We're in the clear for now…"**

Chevron smiled. A rush of movement caught his eye. He snatched Renamon out of the air before the snarling vixen could get her hands around Chiromon's neck. The dark Mega stared at her from behind Chevron's iron grip. She snarled at him, teeth bore.

"You! I'll kill you!"

Chevron stayed quiet as the rookie began to clam down. She gripped his hand harder, claws digging into his skin. Chevron's eyes were soft and distant as she turned to look at him.

"Let me go! I want him to die!"

"Renamon…" He whispered. She stopped realizing the look in his eye. It was one of much pain and pity, but not directed at her. Her claws lessened their grip, revealing healing, bloody claw marks in his wrist. Chiromon remained silent. Chevron lowered his head so his eyes were hidden.

"I know what he did… but now…" He raised his gaze, revealing stony eyes. "Whether you like it or not, I need to keep him around…" Renamon loosened up and watched him as he stared back. She looked at the ground before suddenly dashing sideways and slamming a punch into Chiromon's face. Neither Chiromon, nor did Chevron stop her. Chiromon took a step back, craning his head forward, and bruise already vanishing. Renamon stood before Chevron.

"At least grant me that…"

"I know…" he said, blinking.

Rika spoke. "I guess you guys can have a room upstairs, then… I'll explain this to my parents tomorrow…" Chevron nodded and began to stride away. Chiromon spoke.

**"Sometimes I don't understand you, brother…"**

Chevron froze, head hung. Renamon stopped in mid step, too. Rika, who was holding TV remote in hand, dropped it to the floor. Chevron looked at him, annoyed.

"Remember that technicality I told you about…? The one I'd rather not tell?" he groaned. Chiromon ran a hand through his hair.

**"My bad… My bad…"**

"Brothers…?" Renamon asked, slightly shaking. Chevron sighed, pointing to a chair and couch.

"Sit."

The pair complied, leaving Chevron to sit on the coffee table before them, Chiromon leaving for the stairs. Rika started to get up, but Chevron grabbed her shoulder.

"He won't wake, or hurt your family… He needs to check to make sure that we don't get any visitors from the Digital plane. I need to tell you the whole story…"

Rika sat down, eyeing the doorway. Chevron took a breath, smiling.

"You know how the Digital World was created…? The Monster Makers… they made all that the Digi-World is now. But they had a dilemma when working on the code. They needed a single deity to govern the balance of growth and power…"

"The D-Reaper…" Renamon finished. Chevron kept smiling, but shook a finger.

"Yes and no… The D-Reaper was meant to be considered as a devil or Grim Reaper figure. The herald of doom. But one such man was called in to utilize his massive knowledge of programming to create a… "God"… His name was Jonas Isaac. Jonas was brilliant American programmer, and was one of the few people that could actually make the prototypes for the Digital Guardian, as the program was called. Our previous forms were his first creations." As Chevron finished, Chiromon phased in next to him.

**"No disruptions to speak of. We're clear." **

"My… other self here, was the exception to the case…" Chevron started again. "Instead of making a single deity, he made two, like a system of checks and balances."

**"We didn't see eye to eye and I took the path that was more fun… Then Chevron stamped me with the title of rogue program just before the old man kicked the bucket."**

"How did he die…?" Rika asked. Chevron grimaced as Chiromon spoke.

**"He was shot. Someone was angered or jealous of what he did, and shot him in the back. Chevron was never the same since, probably because of what happened at the exact same time in the Digital World…" **Chevron leapt up and walked out bitterly. The other watched as he walked into the other room.

"Terriermon heard of an old Digi Legend about Anquintasmon… About a slaughter or something…? Could that be it…?" Rika asked. Chiromon nodded.

**"Yes. I was there. Chevron was called to a city to control a viral outbreak. The only problem was that the virus had yet to take a host for him to destroy. Chevron had been trying desperately to save them, but they just kept dying. It was when the virus took a host that his Berserker Mode kicked in…"**

"Berserker Mode?"

**"Both myself and Chevron have the ability to acquire massive amounts of power via a special part of our code. Berserker mode is when one of us purposely corrupts our data so Berserker Mode would take over. The only downside is, our power is kind of uncontrollable… At least for Chevron…**

**"His power cell is much bigger than mine, but his is fueled by rage. When in Berserker mode, he can't distinguish between enemies and innocent bystanders. His rage blossomed… and he killed all the survivors. I showed up because I had sensed an abnormal power spike and I was curious. I saw the after effects. Smoking craters and burning or destroyed buildings. The sky was filled with red smoke. Bodies were everywhere. It was the only time Chevron had killed anything."**

"Chevron's defeated tons of Digimon here!" Rika started. Chiromon glared at her.

**"There's a difference between killing and defeating a Digimon. You defeat it by absorbing it, or beating it in battle. Those pixels that branch off of it afterward mean it has become a Digi-Egg. Killing a Digimon is damaging it beyond all hope, where the body remains and the brain actually dies. No resurrection for them."**

"What happened… after you found him…?" Renamon asked. Chiromon stared at the floor.

**"I found him over the body of the viral host, a silver cross impaled in its chest. Blood was splattered everywhere. Chevron… was crying. He couldn't remember anything about the slaughter, but knew in his heart it was him. He fled into seclusion, staying away from all life forms until the D-Reaper came online. I was instructed to destroy it, still being a technical program. Chevron instead came across the D-Reaper first, and was damaged by Hypnos' futile attempts to kill it themselves. He fled by self damage and hid away while you Tamers were in the Digital Realm."**

"Did he know who we were?"

**"Oh yes! Everyone had an idea of who the Tamers were. In fact, he was watching you guys the entire time, waiting and keeping you safe. I couldn't count how many times he actually save your lives. Every time you weren't looking, and a wild Digimon was approaching, he gets it away from you. Granted there were a few that got to you, but all the truly annoying ones were defeated before they got to you."**

**"**So the entire time we were there…"

**"…He was watching your back."**

"…To protect others…That's what it means to be a Guardian…" Chevron said, leaning against the wall behind them. The others jumped as he approached. His face was tired, but still smiling. He tossed a computer chip through the air.

Chiromon reached up and took the chip from the air. The Yuggoth Magnum formed in Chevron's hand. Chiromon clenched the Yuggoth Zero Program and stood. They looked at the kid and the Digimon. They both spoke.

"Though we may be failures as programs…"

**"…Guardians we shall forever remain…"**

Both left in a vibrant flash of light, off doing their work.


	8. Horrible Way to Go

**(A/N: I haven't updated in a while because…… Uh….. I don't know………)**

* * *

When the body feels enough pain, eventually the respective nerves will cease to send signals to the brain, giving the illusion of no pain. This belief has been widely accepted to be the reason behind such occurrences. What Chevron was feeling right now was similar to such beliefs. Perhaps, when the brain has felt enough fear, the cowardice that infuses each rapid thought is extinguished in nature's own way of giving creatures a kick in the right direction. Or possibly, urging them to take the single risk that removes them from the gene pool. Either way, the Mega level Digimon wasn't one bit afraid of whatever was attacking them. Perhaps it was the fact that Chiromon was now helping him, or was it that the darker half of Chevron knew more about these freaks then Chevron himself did? Or maybe it was that the awesome cannon that was the Yuggoth Zero had now fused into Chiromon's arm, giving them a second weapon of death to fight invisible bad guys with.

Chiromon was a special case. His tendencies were much more sinister than Chevron's. Giving him the Yuggoth Zero, a weapon capable of deleting Digital matter in record speeds, seemed like a bit of a red flag for Chevron. But it wasn't like he had a choice. Having your ass handed to you on multiple occasions had the undeniable sting to make unnecessary choices seem so right. But Chevron had to keep a check on his brother, because even though he was fully prepared for massive damage, he wasn't prepared to level half of Japan to do it. Even if his poorly merciful brother was.

The Yuggoth Zero was a fine piece of work. A single barrel was mounted to a diamond opening in the front, with two, glorious angel wings sprouting out of the top and edges, golden rays collective on each feather of crystal material. The front was connected on a longer body to the barrel, lined with pulsing lights and dials. Several small tubes, filled with wires came out the back, plugged into the host's arm. The host would have to keep their arm plugged into the weapon, because, unlike the Yuggoth Magnum, which had its own fuel cell, the Zero had to harness Chiromon's power, a fact which he detested to the core.

Chevron sat on a small dividing wall, thinking. He noticed that during all his tussles, two factors were constant. One: He was always deep in thought, which would contribute to his lack of attention. The second factor was that he always tried to do his thinking at night, when the area was calm enough to think. He actually began to miss the Digital World, where the hustle and bustle of the humans was a fact, but not evident.

The Yuggoth Magnum sat in one hand, lying across his leg, barrel shining in the night. The visible fuel cell, which hummed and glowed in its metallic cradle where the hammer of a gun should be, emitted a small sphere of orange light around him. It reflected silvery shadows in Chevron's eyes. He stared into it's depths with detached interest. His mind was elsewhere, as per regulation of some cosmic rule. The wind brushed his hair a bit to one side, making his eyes sharpen a bit. It wasn't apparent to him earlier, but he was getting cold by hanging around in the dark. He grew envious of the children and their Digimon, who were most likely warm and asleep.

**"Thinking like that will only worsen your wishful lust for a normal life..."**

Chiromon stood behind him, balancing with ease on a single blade of tall grass. The Yuggoth Zero was reverted to non combat form, which was a small disc attached to Chiromon's wrist. His white cloak billowed in the cold wind. His eyes watched Chevron with a piercing gaze, yet not of his usual loathing.

"I suppose so…" Chevron remarked, not looking back at his brother, but still connecting with his comment. Chiromon tilted his head.

**"You want to talk about it?"**

"What is there to talk about?"

Chiromon turned his head to look down on his spiky haired brother with more of his gaze.

**"You want to lead a normal life… to open up to the others… But as long as you hold on to that gun, you will keep your job as the devil."**

Chevron smiled. "Why can't I just abandon this gun then…?"

**"That weapon is the only thing protecting those kids. It's not the gun itself, but more or less the symbol of your purpose. You will never be able to live the easy life. Just being near them will always mean some rogue program will be after them. In this case though, you have to watch it."**

Chevron stayed silent, staring into the gun's shiny gleam. The humming power cell seemed to flicker, acknowledging its master's depression. Chevron lifted his gaze.

"Tell me about the enemy. I know you have data on these freaks."

**"Whilst I was traveling the Digital Plain, I researched a certain race of creatures that was closer to us then you think. I called them the Neutral, because they were neither Digimon, nor bio-material. They are a power hungry race, wishing to absorb more of the world into its singularity. I noticed that they seem to be drawn to data itself, rather than packets of powerful creatures like others believe. They seem to have latched onto you, but the good news is that they can't transfer from world to world like you can. What they do is appear on the corresponding dimensions, like a bleed through effect."**

Chevron nodded in understanding. Perhaps he was nodding at Chiromon's previous statement, though. He could never be a normal person, live a peaceful life no matter how hard he try. The best thing to do was to detach him from the others. Chiromon growled and pulled his arm back. In one, swift and sweeping motion, he slammed a fist into the back of Chevron's head. The black hair Mega sprawled out on the ground, gripping the back of his head. Chiromon walked around to him.

**"That's what pisses me off about you!"**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! What! What!" Chevron whined back. Chiromon snarled.

**"Try to deny your fate for once! Don't be a damn hermit for the rest of your life! Try to be with the ones you care about!"**

"Since when were you my damn mother?" Chevron countered, glaring back. Chiromon pulled back another punch. They froze and listened. The wind had changed. At the end of the block, a street lamp flickered and died out. A stop sign at the corner shuddered, a line of sparks cascading up and down. A dog began barking in the distance at an unseen intruder. Chevron pulled out his Magnum, whirling his hand around. The barrel chamber snapped open on its hinge. A beep signaled that it had reloaded. Chevron whirled his hand around again, balancing the gun and depositing it back in his holster. Chiromon swung his arm sideways, releasing the safety on the Zero cannon. The device unfolded from his wrist in liquid metallic wonder, pipes fusing over his arm. The lights flickered on and the barrel glowed brightly as the gun powered up.

_KREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

"Watch out. We've got our work cut out for us."

**"I'm sensing that this one is about ten percent larger. I guess that he really wants you dead."**

"Wait. Did you check the perimeter to see that the kids or their Digimon can't come here?"

**"I thought you did."**

"We'd better hope that those immature Digimon don't get in our way, then."

**"Wait… Something's wrong… This thing's definitely stronger… but I… I sense two!"**

Chevron stared at him for a second, before gasping. He found the second one. It was headed for…

Chevron tore off down the street, concrete buckling under his speed and power. Chiromon yelled after him.

**"Hey! Where're you going! Get back here!"**

* * *

Chevron tore the street up, horribly scarring the street. The first thing he had to do was find the kids. He knew what the thing wanted, and it was just what Chiromon had tried to tell him. Chevron was alerted to a battle with a small explosion and a yell of pain. Chevron rounded a corner, rushing so fast, the asphalt wrinkled like wet cardboard. His feet touched the edge of a car as he rounded the corner, breaking the inch thick metal and the thin glass windshield. His heart was pounding.

_Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. _He thought. His feet skidded on the ground.

Guilmon lay in the street with a bruised Takato, both still alive, but hurt. Henry and Terriermon were in a similar condition, but still hurt badly as well. He saw a wave of diamonds round the next corner.

_NO! DAMN IT! RUN AWAY! _He swore, warping the corner with his speed. His eyes caught a glimpse of his worst fear. Renamon stood over Rika, bloody and wobbling. An easily powerful, thick fog had descended around her. With a final act of cruelty, a beam of light had shot from the dense cloud, striking Renamon in the chest. Chevron watched as she fell. Disregarding the enemy, he rushed up to them. He ran a hand on Rika's throat. A weak pulse beat against his hand. He sighed and went to Renamon. Her breathing was non existent. He moved a shaking hand down to her throat. No beat was felt. His eyes focused and slipped away. Her code was slowly moving, but all vitals had frozen. His frame shuddered as his mind came to one conclusion.

Dead.

The word echoed through his head like a hollow tune of a rock banging against the side of a pit of stone. His fists clenched tight. The ground crackled under his feet and shuddered. Rocks began to float in the air, lightning forming on his knuckles. The children, though unaware, had their D-Powers activated. The screens grinded strange code and text, noises of static and hollow screams coming from them. The female voice came to them.

"Unknown procedure…. Unknown procedure… Digivolve… Digi… modify… danger. Danger…." She rambled. The Digital code was out of whack. A demented male voice came next.

**"Berserker Mode… Data Corruption… Berserker Form…" **

Chevron stood up. Chiromon phased in behind him, face drawn. The Zero cannon had been used, smoking barrel apparent. He had the kids over one shoulder, Digimon over the other. He reached down and inspected Rika, just before throwing her over too. He looked down at Renamon's body. He said nothing and left Chevron to one side. His brother's hair had grown static, spiking more and glowing with a white outline. His eyes had grown mechanical. Black semi disks and lines had formed, spinning and curving as his base programming took hold.

**"Be kind to him, Chevron…" **Chiromon warned. Chevron glanced back. His eyes made Chiromon suck in a gasp of air. Chevron spoke.

"Tell me how to kill… I will tear your heart out and devour it before your very eyes…" He warned, face bare. The fog sloshed its way forward. Chevron, without looking at it, lifted the Yuggoth Magnum. He aimed a little high. A bang and screech, followed by a slash of blue blood signaled that the being in the fog had been hurt. The barrel changed aim four times about, each one bringing pain to the creature. Chevron lifted his other hand, firing a beam of light into the fog. The light widened and grew, enveloping the attacker. Soon, it snapped off, leaving a whisk of smoke. Chevron lowered his hand and put his gun away. He stared down at Renamon, eyes calculating. Suddenly, he reached down and cradled the vixen in his grip. He carried her past the scared brother, staring straight ahead. His walk stopped short of the curb, him turning to look at the horizon. A fog began to move into the city about a mile away.

"Let's go. The enemies are coming. HYPNOS is the only safe heaven now. Juggernaut is the answer."

**"What of her?" **Chiromon pointed at Renamon. **"She has died. What now?"**

"There is one last gift I can give to her so she may live…" Chevron said, walking away. Chiromon reached out, keeping a grip on his load of children and Digimon, and grabbed his shoulder.

**"No way. I know what you're thinking. If you give her life THAT way… Chevron, you will die…"**

Chevron paused and looked back at him. A tear had formed on his eye lid. Behind that gaze was true sadness, but beyond that…

…Was a desperate warrior with nothing to lose.


	9. Heartless Hero

Renamon opened her eyes in a rush, sitting up suddenly. She blinked. The last thing she remembered was protecting Rika from whatever that thing was, and then waking up. She looked around. Rika was asleep next to her, in a chair. Renamon herself was in a bed, in a small, well lit room. Monitors above her beeped and glowed; obviously a medical suite in HYPNOS. The door creaked open, Chiromon peeking his head in the door, eyes watching the rookie.

**"Hey, fox-face. You're looking better…"" **Chiromon remarked, walking in, eyes on the read out screens. Renamon stared at him.

"What happened…?" She asked, confused.

**"Well… You died."**

"What!"

**"Shh!"** Chiromon hissed, pointing at Rika. Renamon looked at her Tamer and then back at the Mega. **"You did die. All your vitals stopped functioning for a full ten minutes."**

"But…"

**"Who else but Chevron would have found you and brought you back here. He's the one that saved your life. You should thank him when he gets back. But enough about that. How do you feel?" **He asked, eyebrow raised. Renamon coughed.

"I feel…" She started. She felt a little pain in her chest, but other than that, she had never felt better. Power seemed to rush through her veins like fire. She felt lighter and actually happier. "I feel great! What did Chevron do?"

**"He gave you his heart."**

Renamon felt cold mercury in her previously fiery veins.

"What…?"

**"Your old heart, the coded one, the singularity that kept your code moving, was dead. When a Digimon dies, its heart becomes corrupted and bleak. Chevron did the only thing he could do. He tore out his own Digital Core and gave it to you. That power you feel…? That's his strength keeping you alive. You'll never be able to unlock its 100 percent potential, but you'll definitely outlive anyone here."**

"Where's Chevron?" She asked, suddenly getting off the bed. Chiromon stopped her.

**"He's busy right now. The entire city has become over-run by those fog things, so Chevron's making this building the quarantine zone. He'll be fine."**

Maybe it was the powerful heart beating in her ribs, but Renamon knew he was lying.

"Tell me the truth… Chevron's not okay, is he?"

Chiromon stopped and turned to her, sighing. He reached up and tapped her on the side of the head. In a rush of color and light, they both were standing in the room as observers.

* * *

_The clock read two hours earlier, the room empty. The door opened with a bang to reveal Chevron walking in, a beaten Renamon in his arms. Renamon from the present saw his eyes and his posture, realizing what state of mind he must be in. Berserker Mode was beginning to calm down. The present time Chiromon leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Chevron placed Renamon down on the bed and looked up at the scanners._

"Damn it…." _He said_. "Heart is corrupted beyond repair. Right."

_He looked down at her. His eyes were calculating. Suddenly, he reached down and placed a hand on her head._

"In life I protect you, and in death I give you life again." _He whispered. His other hand reached up to his own chest, hand clenched on the skin. A beam of sparkling light struck the wall from his chest. Another came loose. A small lump of light formed in his hand, his grip pulling it away. Renamon gasped as the coded heart came loose. Chevron coughed up a trickle of blood as the sphere of light, ringed with spinning code was in his hand. He stared into it, eyes growing foggy._

"DIGIMODIFY!" _He snarled, jamming the orb in her chest. The past Renamon gasped for air, blood flowing. A past version of Chiromon walked in after Chevron stood up._

**"You stubborn son of a bitch…"**_He remarked, blinking._ **"You'll die without your Digital Heart powering your vitals."**

"I can live for three days without my heart…" _Chevron said, watching Renamon fall into a peaceful slumber. _"That's enough time for me to fix all this…" _He said._

* * *

The world around the present day Digimon melted and contorted back into reality. Renamon instantly went for the door. Chiromon stayed in the room, watching the ceiling.

**"Stupid, frigging world…"**

* * *

Chevron sat at a wall of computers, hands dancing gracefully over the buttons and keyboards, lines of code racing down around him. Readouts beeped and flared up, signals crossing and unfolding before him. Behind his consoles, the core of the Juggernaut hummed and sparked. An error screen came up and in seconds, Chevron slid over on his chair and typed in a solution. Renamon watched from the hallway, eyes not leaving the shadowy figure before the screens.

"Chevron….?" She whispered. Chevron looked back and did a double take, jumping out of the chair and slamming into the floor, groaning. Renamon blinked as he stood up, untangling from his wires.

"Oh! It's you! Feeling better?" He asked, smiling up from his pile of chaotic humming metal. Renamon stared at him, feeling the warm beating of his heart under her skin. She felt awkward asking him about giving her his heart. She felt even more awkward about speaking about how he didn't have much time. She couldn't imaging how hollow he must feel, not having the warmth of life flowing in his blood. Chevron shook off the wires like big, shaggy dog. He seemed cheerful enough.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pointing at the machines. Chevron glanced back.

"I've converted the Juggernaut to emit a field around this building. Like an anti-Digimon shield. I was just about to fire it up." He said, smiling over his accomplishment.

"Why?"

"The Neutral, the fog things, are part Digimon. They won't be able to enter. This will give the Hypnos building a safe zone of one city block." He explained, headed for the stairs. Renamon stared after him, following his shadow up the metallic stairway. Chevron opened up a door and held on to it, letting Renamon pass. The wind buffeted against her as she stepped out on the roof. The skyscraper looked out over the city, showing a cloudy sky, red light from the city casting a bloody hue on the sky. Patches of fog covered the ground in various places. Chevron walked up to her, hands on the railing. He looked out on the city, cloak waving around. He glanced back at the satellite array behind them.

"…3 …2… 1…" He counted down. A wave of blue light rushed out, forming a dome over the tower. The wave of light arched downward and snapped into the concrete below them. Chevron sneered. "Excellent…"

Renamon watched him as he enjoyed the wind on his face. She glanced downward. An untidy jumble of messy bandages was wrapped around his middle, underneath the cloak. Dried blood stains painted the cloth a dark tone. She reached for it, absentmindedly, paw shaking. Before her extended paw touched the bloody bandages, a ringing snapped her mind back into reality. Chevron reached up to his ear, revealing a microphone and speaker.

"Speak."

**"Control room's ready."**

"Excellent. We'll be right down." He said, tapping the microphone twice. The extended arm of the mic pulled back and hid behind his ear. "Let's go." He spoke, rushing for the door. Renamon jumped and rushed after him.

* * *

Chevron stepped around wires and spinning devices like a tight rope walker, trying not to fall in the safety net. Chiromon lifted his head above the pile of circuitry and wires, hair messy with some oil and a piece of wire lodged in his lengths. Chevron jumped over a small wall of monitors and keyboards. The Tamer kids, Yamaki, and their Digimon stood in the hallway, watching all the confusion from a safe distance. Yamaki was particularly angry at the fact Chiromon had cannibalized almost every computer in the building for this thing, whatever it is. Chevron leaned over and began typing into a single keyboard. All the screens in the room flared a bright green light. Chiromon rolled his eyes as Chevron gave him thumbs up.

"What is all this?" Yamaki asked, flicking his thumb over the Zippo lighter.

"Since you won't be able to come with us, we'll have this set up so you can talk to us and watch our progress as we initiate our plan." Chevron said, fingers skating over the keyboards. Commands came rushing down the screens.

"Why can't we…?" Terriermon started. Chevron lifted a hand.

"You can't possibly hope to survive what we are going to fight. You must stay here so there won't be any reason for myself or my brother to hold back." Chevron said, making the kids blink. If they were planning on going all out, the situation had grown far worse.

**"Tell them the plan, dummy." **Chiromon remarked from behind a screen system.

"Okay. Chiromon and I are going to split into two teams. Chiromon will remain in the city and round up all the Neutral creatures. He will have a special transmitter on him that will show his location in the city within a forty mile radius. After he does that, he will attempt to keep them in line while I initiate plan B.

"I will travel to the alternate dimension to fight the Neutral at its source. Hopefully, I can kill the host of this escapade quickly and efficiently. After we finish, Chiromon or I will initiate the final part of our plan.

"We both have watches that can reset the city outside the shield. One of us will activate this function when the beasts are dead. You guys will have to stay in here and watch the city and our progress. You can talk to us in those…" He said, motioning to the computers behind him. Two microphones sat before a row of seats. Two large monitors hummed behind them, clearly labeled for Chevron and Chiromon. "And we'll hear you in here…" Chevron said, tapping his ear where the microphone receiver sat cradled behind his ear. Chiromon stood up, clipping on his own reciever.

**"All done." **He stated, wiping a hand in his hair. Chevron reached into his cloak and pulled the Yuggoth Magnum out of its case. He twirled it around in his grip before slamming it back down in a holster located in his pocket.

"Let's go…"


	10. Upgrade or Die

Chevron stood outside, listening to the wind, hands in his billowing trench coat, one hand gripped on the .45 Long Colt in his pocket. His shades reflected the blue shimmering of the shield overhead, hair whipping around in the small wind. His eyes stared up at the energy shield, cutting through the sky and repelling all evil forces that Chevron could have prepared for. Chiromon watched him from the corner of his eyes, but was actually calculating busily. The kids and Digimon watched from the doorways of the Hypnos building. Chiromon turned to look at Chevron completely.

**"I've gone over the specifications four times. The only way for you to get to the dimension between dimensions is to create a wormhole backlash."**

"In English, Einstein. Not everyone speaks about Neutron Physics like its fourth grade material."

**"Basically, cut the wormhole off at the halfway point and it should deposit you in the middle ground."**

"But the transference is near instantaneous. How do I figure out the middle is gone past me?"

**"You have to make a drastic adjusting tactic when initiating the wormhole. That will make it unstable, and you should feel a bumpy part in the wormhole, where the tunnel actually loops around. Power consumption is very dangerous factor now, especially because… you know…"**

"Great. Throw myself into an unstable wormhole that is going to purposefully get stuck between dimensions and somehow not kill myself, that about right…?"

**"Correct."**

"Perfect."

**"You will however need to be going at a speed matching 90 miles per hour going straight down and alter your speed and direction when told. **

"And how do I do that…?" Chevron started, when he noticed that Chiromon was pointing to the top of the Hypnos building. Chevron looked up and his mind clicked.

"Oh… Son of a…"

* * *

Chiromon held the ear piece up to his head, listening to a grumbling Chevron, who stood way above everyone, hugging the railing of the roof, not apparently willing to go. Chiromon groaned and gripped his microphone.

**"C'mon, you big baby! Let go of the damn rail!"**

Chevron hissed over the radio, "No. That's okay. I'm staying right here."

**"Gragh! You want me to come up there and push you off? Cause I won't be gentle like what the brat's are gonna do…"**

"What are you…? Hey! Watch it!" Chevron yelped as he turned to see Takato and Guilmon sneaking up on him, ready to push him off. Chevron lifted his hands to push the rookies away…

…But forgot that the hands he chose to wing at them were the same hands that he chose to grip the rail with. He tipped backwards and cleared both feet off the edge of the building. Chevron glared at the two through his feet before spinning around in mid air and started to run down the side of the building. His feet crackled and shot sparks as his crisp pace shook the building. Every window he passed grew cracks and fissures inside it, making Yamaki and the kids on the ground wince. The debt he made kept getting higher and higher. Chiromon watched as he came closer and closer to the ground.

**"A little faster… c'mon… a little bit more…" **

Sparks of different colors formed in front of Chevron as he gathered more and more energy, his footprints now becoming two, golden streaks on the edge of the black stone and metal. He was a few hundred feet from the ground, not slowing down. The kids and Digimon looked away, not wanting to see him slam into the ground. Chiromon tensed up.

**"Go! Straight and up at 90 degree angle!"**

Chevron slammed his fists together.

"TEMPORAL RIFT!"

The figure of Chevron was an inch from the ground, mere centimeters from crushing him into the concrete, before the wall, and the ground below him shattered in a thunderclap. A streak of light lashed outward and vanished, leaving a single path of fire behind. The kids and Digimon took their hands from their eyes and eyeballed the damage. Chiromon turned around and spoke.

**"And now for the cavalry…"**

* * *

The inter-dimensional space was nothing. Not to say it didn't exist. All places have to exist or they aren't real and can't be traveled to. But this place was like an endless plane of white nothingness. **(Similar the Digital Matrix Drive. - Author's Note) **The strange thing was, the wormhole, normally invisible, was clearly not, a shimmering tunnel, snaking andweaving. It was like darkly colored water, in a funnel like form. It extended out, seeming to be unguided and knowing where it was going. It suddenly arched up and slammed down into the ground, shoving Chevron out, face first in the hard ground.

Chevron grumbled as he stood, flicking his glasses on his nose, pulling his gun out. The air was unbelievably thick, making it hard to breathe. In fact, each breath felt like weighted lead lined his lungs. He began to sweat. The air wasn't just making his lungs heavy. It felt like he was wearing weights on his hands and legs. His eyes flickered around, before a familiar voice came to his ears.

"Chevron…? You okay…?"

Chevron glanced around, seeing to his shock, the Tamers and their Digimon. His eyes narrowed as they began to walk toward him. His eyes clicked to the digital code view. They all were partial code, and partial bio-mass, like the Neutral. Chevron gasped for a breath of painful air and pulled his magnum up to their level. They stopped in their tracks. He pointed his gun at the one that looked like Renamon. She froze, too. His eyes were partially hidden behind his shades, but what she could see was frightening. His happiness was gone, just pure killing intent. The barrel of his gun stared back at her. Rika yelled.

"What the heck are you doing? Can't you see it's us?"

His thumb reached up and clicked the hammer back, priming the tiny power cell. A new bullet eased in the chamber. He spoke automatically, like a recording.

"All transient programs will be deleted. Surrender and die."

"Doesn't he recognize us?" Henry whispered to Takato. Chevron glared them down.

"As if killing Renamon wasn't enough, you half breed freaks take their form? That's beyond excusable."

"He thinks we're Neutral!"

Chevron gritted his teeth, gripping the gun tighter.

"No…" He whispered, trigger finger twitching. Chiromon's voice crackled over the radio system.

**"They're not Neutral! Stand down!" **Chevron blinked, and lowered the gun, but not by much.

"Explain. You have thirty seconds before I decide to shoot anyway."

**"You and I both know that you can't do this alone. I took the liberty of giving you a set of allies. They are now bleeding through, like the Neutral on our end. There, we are the Neutral. I gave them a retrovirus treatment through special technology that alters their electromagnetic field. The now can bleed through, but only for a limited amount of time."**

Chevron sighed and whirled the gun around, placing it back in his holster. The kids began to breathe again. He looked up at them. Sure enough, each one of them had a badge on them that was slightly sparking. It seemed to be made of computer chips.

"Although I'm not pleased with this, we've got no choice. I'd Digivolve to Mega now, if I were you. We may not get the change again." The kids and Digimon nodded. Chevron had to cover his ears as the sequential "Biomerge activate!" followed by the large columns of light made him look away. When he opened his eyes again, three Megas towered over him. Gallantmon looked down at him.

_**"Aren't you going to power up, too?"**_

"Yes. You can't fight like that, even if you are a Mega at rookie level…" MegaGargomon stated, pointing down at Chevron. Chevron sneered.

"Stand Back…" He warned. The three Megas took eager steps back, wanting to see his upgraded Mega form. Chevron took a stance, gripping his fists tightly. The ground shook and trembled, cracks branching off Chevron. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. In the Neutral dimension, he was the only one under the effects of the dimensions hazardous effects of difficult bodily functions. His code was under more stress than anticipated. The Tamers and their Digimon were not affected because technically, they were bleeding through. Chevron suddenly threw his arms back.

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

The spot where he stood exploded with light and wind.

_**"CHEVRON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!"**_

A figure the size of the three Megas rose from the light. It was like a giant man, but with longer, spikier hair. His cloak that he wore was embroidered with metal plates and gold armor bolts in the cloth. A giant silver cross was slung on his back, reflecting brilliant light. Steel gauntlets coated his hands, one gripping the Yuggoth Magnum, which had also resized. A plate of metal was screwed into his jaw near the neck, groaning from stress.

_**"Chevron Ultima…"**_

* * *

Chiromon stood in the center of a horribly scarred street, listening to thunder and crackling fires. This would be the second time he would see the city like this. The first time was when he was the one doing the killing, but now his darker tendencies were slightly more controllable. Chiromon sniffed the air. A pungent odor wafted under his nose.

**"Hrm… Could be phosphorous…. perhaps a slightly less contingent smell… Can't be sodium carbons… it can only be… sulfur…" **Chiromon whispered. As the word "sulfur" passed his lips, he leaned forward and craned his head around. A car behind him shattered as a beam of light shot through the area above his head. He pulled a fist back and circled around, lashing out with his mighty attack. It connected with his foe, making a clanging sound. The sparks and light signaled that his target had fallen. He glanced up at the fog that had tried to sneak up on him.

**"I knew that the transference between dimensions, even if but a second sight bleed through, would leave this world affected none the less. Just how many compounds of atoms are you bringing over here? Some elements that don't exist here. What they are, I don't care, but I do know that the breakdown of half-compressed matter leaves the pungent odor of sulfur. You are dying."**

His speech just seemed to anger the fog, but it didn't attack him, but two humans, a child and mother, who were desperately trying to flee the scene. A car lifted and shot toward the pair. Chiromon leapt by and snatched the bumper. Using his strength, he slammed the car downward into the concrete, inches from the shocked mother. Chiromon sat on the car, glaring down at her.

**"What are you doing, stupid? Run!" **He yelled. The pair scuttled off. Chiromon sneered. **"Damn you Chevron… you affect all those around you, huh? Before, I would had let the human filth die. But now… Damn you, brother. Your goody-two-shoes attitude infects us all…"** The car he was sitting on suddenly exploded. Shrapnel and fire sprang everywhere. The fog drifted over the wreck, searching for a body.

**"DARK PUPPET SHOW!"**

The flurry of wires and electricity shocked the fog, making it wince as the wires wrapped around it. Chiromon rose from the crater, eyes aflame, insanity filling them to the brim.

**"But I am not the good little boy my brother pretends to be…"**


	11. Conversions and Ideas

**A/N: This chapter is daunting to me. I tried for a few weeks to get this one done, but the damned button to save was either broken or stuck. This chapter went through... 4...no... 5 edits and is probably riddled with mistakes. I installed some new programming in the DOS system of my computer and it's actually learning human traits horribly fast. I think it likes to piss me off.**

* * *

Bright spires of energy and lightning rose from the floor, rising up and up into oblivion. Stray sections of the bolts skittered around Chevron Ultima, playfully snaking back and forth around him in a cheery dance. His black hair, which was far too long for his liking, was fraying and sparking from static electricity. Chevron Ultima breathed in deeper, looking down at his hand, eyes calculating thoughtfully. The others had to stand back a few more steps, as the amount of energy being produced dwarfed anything they had ever felt. It wasn't just overwhelming, but frightening as well. It possessed more malice than the D-Reaper, twice as much killing intent. Blades of light made the Digimon stay back, fearing that the energy had a mind of its own, and it would lash out at them. So far, Chevron Ultima had ignored them, staring at his hand. Sakuyamon thought that he was looking at his own code, for errors. She hoped he didn't find any.

"Damn."

"What? What is it?" Gallantmon asked, wincing at the energy induced migraine he was experiencing. Chevron Ultima sighed.

"I don't have enough power to sustain this form, let alone win with it." He said flatly, lowering his hand, still looking away.

"That's not enough power?" MegaGargomon sputtered, indicating the swirling amount of power he was letting out. Chevron shook his head slowly, releasing buffeting waves of air.

"No where near enough. I can't even power up the Yuggoth Magnum to 10 percent, let alone the 60 percent I need to damage the Neutral." Chevron Ultima groaned. His hand twitched, showing them the gun briefly. It didn't spark with power, unlike the rest of him. Apparently, all his power was dedicated to keeping his form stable. Sakuyamon got anxious.

"Perhaps we can channel some of our power to you…?" She suggested. Chevron Ultima stared back at her for a full 30 seconds before his gaze faltered. It made Sakuyamon feel even more nervous, like he was angry at her, too. Ultima spoke.

"That won't work either." He blandly spat. In a vicious whirlwind of light, Chevron Ultima vanished, shrinking down to Chevron's rookie mode. The others stared down at him. Chevron stared up at the Megas. He was still distant, but not as much. Chevron smiled to make them feel better.

"It's not your fault," he said calmly. "The fault lies with me as to why you can't simply be a battery to me…." Gallantmon stared down.

"Why?"

"Right now, my power isn't being regularly emitted. Normally, I'd have plenty of power to win on my own, but as of now, my energy is always at 30 percent of what it should be. If you just gave me your power, you three would die before I could reach maximum potential. There is only one who can help me with that one…"

"Who?"

* * *

The city had seen much better days, and not just because the buildings that adorned the skyline were now rubble and smoking, nor because of the horrid scars of dirt and rock filling the once busy streets. The sky rumbled with dark clouds, the sky still reflecting red light back down. The city was in hell because it was filled to the brim with electromagnetically based fog beings with only two settings: kill and devour. Most of them simply patrolled the city streets, searching for the one being that dared challenge them so far. Chiromon, who had managed to actually kill one of the fog creatures, had fled. A smart fighter would stay in hiding, picking them off one by one, until the eventual destruction and completion of his mission. Yet, Chiromon's chaotic tendencies and need for general de-constructive activity kept him from true rational thought. In many ways, he indeed mirrored Chevron, who in a lighter sense couldn't keep still long either.

Chiromon stood far above the streets, one foot holding the side of the building's roof, the other behind him. He stared down at the damaged city, eyes drifting over the darkness. In the distance, the Hypnos building shimmered like a blue pillar of light and color. He blinked.

**"First rule of defense: Prevent a foothold situation. Well, that one pretty much is out of the question. If we had more power, I could have broadened the shield, but I doubt the city grid would be able to sustain such a feat. Second rule of defense is to locate the leader of the attacker's force. Chevron should be dealing with that… as long as his raw strength holds up. But with that kind of strain, his three day limit is shredded to one third of that, if not less. Third rule of defense: Establish a motive for attacking and find a way around that. They want me now…" **He muttered to himself. **"I'll give them just that…" **Chiromon lifted his open hands and barked his attack.

**"Dark Puppet Show!" ** Iron cables exploded out of his hands, twisting and twining around like snakes. The metallic cables lanced downward and into the stone of the building. Pieces of the material flittered down into the streets, nearly clipping two of the fog creatures. They turned to look up in time to see a giant mass of stone land on them, crushing them and the street below them. Rippling waves of concrete, dust, and wind exploded out down the street. A giant golem made of building material and "I" beams stood over them, getting up out of a crouch. Metal cables coming from its arms and shoulders came up and into Chiromon's sleeves, which was standing on the golem's head, eyes glaring down at the mass of shadowy guts below.

**"My dark golems are only as good as the material I have around, but since this is the equivalent of me throwing a house on you, I think this version will work just fine." **He muttered, twiddling his fingers, making the golem's large jaw slide open and release what could pass for a laugh, the single eye flittering around. Chiromon tensed up. He gripped his fists and wrenched his arm back. The golem crouched down and turned. A lancing blast of energy came past, shattering the mass of stone and metal. Chiromon leapt high into the air, manipulating the stone and metal with speed. The golem's body re-shaped and contorted, making a longer, sleeker form, with wings of light coming out the back. A stony dragon rose from the ground, a single eye glowing and its long jaw clenched tight, flying up to greet its master. Chiromon pulled his hands back, making the dragon spin. Chiromon yelled for his next attack.

…And vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

Chevron blinked and opened his mouth to explain whom he was talking about, when a brilliant flash of light and a scream of terror made him turn to look. Chevron ducked as a huge mass of stone and cables came roaring overhead. As Chevron leaned back, past the point of being able to get up, ala Keanu Reeves Matrix style, he noted that his brother was stuck in the center of the pile, yelling at the sudden gravitational switch and the sudden lack of proper oxygen. Chevron blinked and stared at the mass as it landed, leaving a disgruntled Chiromon underneath, poking his head out.

**"What the hell was that?"**

"Yo."

Chiromon looked up at his brother and winced.

**"Why the hell I am not shocked…"**

"Need your energy… I can't do this on my own."

**"Just absorb theirs!" ** He yelled, pointing at the three Megas, who was now huddled far enough away to barely hear them, worried that Chevron would summon something that would end up on them.

"Absorbing energy only goes so far. I need a unity…"

**"Fuck you and your idea!"**

"Oh, Come on! It's not that bad!"

**"A fusion will lead to another round of 'I told you so' and I know I can manage my job without merging with a pistol jockey!"**

"First off, it's a Magnum and secondly, DNA Digivolution is the most powerful option we have."

**"It's not an option!"**

"Just for a few minutes! Ten minutes is all I need!" Chevron pleaded, sweat drop forming. Chiromon growled.

**"You want to DNA Digivolve and hopefully defeat the Neutral…"**

"Yup…"

**"…within ten minutes, which I might add, you may not have…"**

"Yes…"

**"..And emit beyond regulation energy without destroying all Digital Matter in a 30 mile radius on all three dimensions, all to kill one host?"**

Chevron snapped his fingers. "That's the plan."

**"That's the plan?"**

"That's the plan."

**"That plan sucks!"**

Chevron opened his mouth to speak, when iron cables from the wreckage exploded out, sending all the metal and stone toward him. Chevron yelped as he dodged around, desperately trying to keep from being smashed against the previously still shrapnel. A hand rushed out of the pile, grabbing Chevron's collar and gripping him a few feet in the air. Chiromon towered over him, eyes staring him down with dark intent.

"Kill me if you wish, but you know that this is the only option." Chevron said, gritting his teeth in a snarl. Chiromon stared down at his little brother and growled, throwing him to the ground.

**"Do what you want Chevron, but I will fight in my own way, alone!" **He snarled, walking away from the shaken Mega. Chevron sat there, staring after his brother, eyes calculating. He finally realized that the Tamer Digimon were still standing there, shocked and quiet. He glanced back at them, surprised that they were still there. His head tilted as he looked on.

"And what are you lot here for, again?" He asked, genuinely confused. The others felt like they wanted to strangle the tiny Digimon. The air charged suddenly.

**"CHEVRON! BEHIND YOU!"**

Chevron looked back and up slowly. He saw a split second image of something large and spiked just before the spot he was sitting on shattered and whatever it was crushed through the ground. The thing was a long appendage, an arm to be specific, connected to the only other living thing that was in that mid-way dimension. It looked like a silhouette of a person, but horribly stretched up and down. A spiky topped head that looked like spiky hair held only two dagger eyes, pupils staring straight ahead. The broad shoulders held up two ridiculously long arms, ones that reached down to the thing's feet. Spiked knuckles and clawed hands gripped an invisible something. Long legs held it up, connected to a waist that was thin as a twig. Clawed feet sat at the bottom. The entire creature was a very dark purple-red mix, save the eyes, which were like they were made of glass. It pulled its hand back, revealing a crater. The Tamer Digimon tensed up, eyes of where Chevron was. There was no sign of a body. The creature spoke like an elderly gentleman.

"Pity… One hit and he was finished…? Not very brilliant if looked at it in a physiological standpoint… Weak…" It sighed. "Oh dear… More of them…" It shifted its gaze on the group. A voice spoke out of the air.

"That's the thing about me…" Chevron said, falling from the sky and landing on the crater. "…Is that if there is no body left behind, chances are pretty high that I'm not dead." He shuddered as he got his bearings. Chiromon sneered.

**"So you survived… Pity. Now sit back and catch your breath while I finish this!" **Chiromon shouted as he dashed forward. Chevron lifted a hand.

"No! Wait a minute!" He yelled. Chiromon headed right for the creature and opened his palms, wired sprouting out.

**"CABLE FLYER!"**

The creature sighed again.

"You understand so little… You are so small in the light…"

In a blur of motion, Chiromon blinked as his wires and attack reversed and aimed right for his head. He had time to swear and that was all. The attack lashed back and sent him reeling. The creature vanished and appeared over Chiromon, eyes down.

"I have been trying to educate you… yet you know nothing as of yet…

"LIGHT BREAKER!"

The creature vanished in time to avoid the swirling beam of light. Chevron ran up to Chiromon, looking down in concern. Other a few scratches, he was fine.

"Are you hurt?" Chevron asked. Chiromon rubbed his forehead in frustration.

**"Just my pride." **He groaned. Chevron sighed and kicked him in the shoulder.

"Well, get up. He can't be taken down like that." Chevron growled. "We need to power up. NOW!"

**"RIGHT! Alright already! Back off! I know when you're right… This isn't that often once you think about it…"**

"Focus!"

The Tamer Digimon ran over to Chevron. Gallantmon stared down at them.

_**"Chevron… That thing is doing something weird…"**_

"It's powering up, idiot!" Sakuyamon growled, indicating the figure in the distance. Chevron looked around MegaGargomon's legs to see the thing, whatever it was, grow in height, eyes beginning to glow. Chevron swallowed as the creature stared down his gaze from afar, lightning beginning to crackle around the fists. Chevron glanced back at a woken Chiromon and down at the Yuggoth Magnum in his hand. He groaned and eyed his weapon.

"I'm gonna need a bigger gun…"


	12. Gaining Yourself

Chevron clicked open his gun, spinning the open hatch around in his hand, gun reloading. The whine of power eased from the weapon, notifying that his attack power was as high as it would get. The creature stood up taller, eyes never leaving his. Chevron stood straight, glancing up at the Megas surrounding him and Chiromon. His gaze crossed the creature and the elderly voice came back.

"If you do not make a move, I will be forced to make one for you… Which of the three are you willing to sacrifice…?"

Chevron's eyes narrowed and began to glow. Sudden bursts of energy exploded out of his feet, static electricity exploding out of his body. The others shuddered and gasped as his form began to change. His Berserker Mode activated, revealing his darker tendencies. His hair flared and turned a deeper black, with streaks of white in them. His lochs began to straighten out and point. His cloak, which had grown torn, began to vent steam and mend over, turning a deep crimson black. His hands tightened around the gun, cracking the knuckles. The others yelled in surprise when his shoulders burst into flames.

"Don't touch them." He said flatly. This form held even more killing intent than the Chevron Ultima. "If any, your quarrel was with me." He jammed a thumb in his chest. The creature laughed.

"Perhaps… Yet I haven't given up the privilege of my name yet, have I, Chevron?" It said. Chevron's eyes narrowed. "You may know me by this…Neutral?"

Chevron kept looking at the Neutral. The other Digimon jumped when the voice of their hero came through to their minds.

_Do not worry. I am using your brainwaves to synthesize my voice..._

Sakuyamon looked down at him, but felt a sudden jab of pain from Chevron.

_Don't let on about my mental link. It's the only trump card I have so far. I have a plan that will allow my form to jump to Mega and hold it there, but I need constant help from you three, got it? _The others gave a mental nod. _I am going to attempt to corrupt the data of my body to fuel a warp Digivolution. _Chiromon gave a mental punch and spoke, too.

_**You idiot! If you do that, you won't have a form to revert back to when we're done! If you exit out of the Digivolution, you'll cease to exist!**_

_At this point, we don't have enough options to do otherwise. Let me do this and you'll just owe me later._

_**You can't be indebted to a dead man.**_

_Never mind that. Sakuyamon…? I need you to merge energies with MegaGargomon and Gallantmon. Can you encompass your __Amethyst Mandala attack to include a full sphere, instead of just a ring?_

Sakuyamon thought for a minute, before giving a confirming sign.

_Then I will distract the host with Chiromon's help while you three charge up the attack. When ready, tell me and send the attack at me. If I corrupt my data in the sphere, hopefully, you can contain the energies long enough for my forced Digivolution to take place._

_**If not?**_

_Then my form will vaporize halfway digivolved and the resulting explosion will delete all digital matter on all three dimensions that matches a Digimon or Neutral… Try not to think about it._

Chevron, despite being enraged and feral, still jumped when Sakuyamon suddenly whipped out her staff and charged the Neutral, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I won't let that happen! Amethyst Wind!" She yelled, staff glowing. The Neutral shimmered and stared at its attacker.

"Such devotion. A charming aspect…" It whispered. The Mega level kept attacking. Purple shards arose before it and shot forward. Chevron snarled.

"What the hell is she doing? Idiot!" He yelled, dashing after her. He leapt up into the air, just high enough to get a clear shot. He whipped his hand up, finger pointed like a gun, one eye closed. His aim was just above her head, at the Neutral.

"MAGNUM BREAKER!" He barked, releasing a shotgun ball of power at the creature. The Neutral shimmered again.

"Substitution…" It whispered. Sakuyamon blinked and gasped. A confused Chevron stood in the path of the purple blades. He yelped as the shards shredded through his guard, rather than the sneaky Neutral he had been switched with. Sakuyamon froze as her attack, full of blind fury, slashed up Chevron as he yelled in pain. He shook himself in order to shed the painful shards. The feral mega looked up at the female Digimon with a tired glare, just in time to see his own attack come bearing down, blue light descending upon him.

"Aw…shit."

His figure was lost in the sudden explosion and decompression. The blast wave sent Sakuyamon to her back. As she fell, she heard Chevron's voice. Opening an eye, she saw him standing over her head, staring down.

"This is MY fight. Charge in and die. Follow my plan and I can win this. Back down." He urged, glaring down at her through the blood and scars.

"But… Chevron… You…" She started. He pointed an accusing finger.

"…I didn't give up my heart for you to waste it and die…" He spat, glowering at her. She silenced quickly. She wasn't used to this coldness radiating from him. She then realized something. He was afraid. His options had run dry unbelievably fast in just a few hours. Any plans he had were thrown out of whack just by them being there. He really didn't know how this was going to end. It wasn't like he was afraid of dying, but he usually had some backup plan at some point, he had even thought of giving up. His heart just wasn't into it.

"Now… Get back in your group and begin your preparation." he sighed. His glare rose up to his brother, far away. "Chiromon! Get down here on the floor NOW!" He snarled, pulling his gun. He aimed it over his shoulder without turning, firing shot after shot. The bullets glanced off the Neutral, making it hiss. Chiromon leapt forward with incredible speed, hands busy crafting energy.

**"Dark Puppet Show!"**

The battle began with a flurry. Chevron dashed away, gun barrel flaring and coughing bullets. Gallantmon and MegaGargomon ran over to Sakuyamon, who had gotten up.

_**"Are you okay?" **_

"Yeah… I guess…" She said, looking on at the whirlwind of attacks and light that was the battle. MegaGargomon shook his head.

"This is out of our hands. They fight at a level that's so far beyond us. We just have to trust what they say. Our powers are nothing compared to what we now have to deal with."

_**"Let's just work on that power up Chevron wanted…!"**_

Meanwhile, Chevron was running around the Neutral at high speed, shooting both bullets and energy. To his frustration, the Neutral seemed to dodge every single one. Chiromon was suspended on his cables like giant spider legs. His hands were busy manipulating crushing blows that were equally as slow. The Neutral spoke.

"Why must we continually fail at this…? Your consistency of attacks is growing progressively sloppier. Chevron is dying and Chiromon cannot hit a target. How incredibly sad is this pathetic excuse for a duo?"

Chevron screamed in rage, pulling his hands back and down, energy charging in the palms of his grip. The energy had grown more static. The radiation of the attack was getting Chiromon nervous.

**"Stop it Chevron! If you unleash an attack that high, Berserker mode will take over! Calm down!" **He yelled in warning. It was too late. Chevron's energy went from blue and white to shocking neon green and black. His eyes became white and distant. His hands rushed forward.

"LIGHT BREAKER!"

The dark energy exploded out, lancing toward the Neutral. The creature's eyes widened in a second, just before being enveloped in a swirling torrent of death and energy. The blast whispered itself out, revealing a smoking Neutral in the center, hands rose over its face. It lowered its arms to find both Chevron and Chiromon in front of it, hands pulled back into fists. The two attacks rushed forward, glowing in light.

**"DUAL ECLIPSE PUNISHER!!!"**

The attack connected with the target, actually sending the Neutral backwards. Chevron touched the ground first. A voice met his ears.

"Chevron! Now!"

Sakuyamon and the others were standing far away, covered in surging energy of red, yellow, and green light. Chevron nodded and looked back at Chiromon.

"Do it! Digivolve!" He yelled. Chiromon nodded and ripped open his cloak, revealing a black watch sewn into his jacket. It began to glow and spark. A whirlwind of code and light rose up from under him and encompass the smaller Digimon.

**"CHIROMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!"**

Chevron rushed at the three Tamer Digimon. Sakuyamon lifted her staff high.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"CHEVRON, BERSERKER WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…!"

The ring of light from the staff gripped Chevron and slowly broadened. It formed a strange Digi-egg shape of light in the air. The Tamer Digimon felt the energy leave them and go into the Digi-Egg of Light. Shockwaves of light and power issued from the egg, threatening to break it. Sakuyamon willed more power into it, desperate to make Chevron's plan work. Meanwhile, Chiromon was enveloped in a beam of light and fire. A large figure rose from it, arms spread and hands open. Steel Gauntlets gripped the hands, a shining red overcoat hung off the shoulders of a man with long, wavy silver hair, extended in spikes and points. Tattoos were stretched on his face by his chin. Black and white eyes stared out. Demonic wings were folded on his back.

_**"…Chiromon X…"**_

The Digi-Egg strained and cracked. Sakuyamon hissed as she tried to keep it stable. Her concentration slipped and the egg cracked. In a sudden flash of light, the egg shattered, making Sakuyamon scream in frustration. A figure materialized before her. It was like Chevron Ultima, except he was merely clothed in a white tunic and cloak, hair glowing black with white outlines. His face was far less intense. He gripped a staff like hers, but it was topped with a crucifix and a long chain, ended in a ball of metal, carved with a moon and sun symbol.

**"…Chevron Ultima, Ascended Mode…"**

"Chevron…!"

**"You all have done well. I'm proud of you. But now you must go."**

"What!"

**"Your max power levels are child's play compared to what we will be using. I hate to break this to you, but such a battle is beyond your fighting ability. To be safe, you must leave and remain under the shield I placed back in the human world."**

Chiromon X appeared in front of them, eyes on the Neutral, which was still getting up from the last attack.

_**"I can send them back and give them a constant mental link with me. That way, they can watch the battle from afar."**_

**"Can you?"**

_**"Indeed, but we must hurry. The Neutral will be attacking soon…"**_

"That's unacceptable! If you try to send us back, I'll…" Sakuyamon started, just before her, Gallantmon, and MegaGargomon vanished in a brilliant flash of light. Chevron looked at Chiromon, head tilted in confusion. Chiromon smiled.

_**"Too bad she had to leave before she could finish, eh?"**_

**"She's gonna be pissed at you when you get back."**

Chiromon winced. How could he joke around about his inevitable death like that? But he was right. Renamon would try to kill Chiromon the second he failed to return with Chevron. The Neutral got up and glared at them.

"…Have your brethren abandoned you in your darkest hour…?"

Chevron smirked.

**"No. They just want to cheer us on from a different angle."**

_**"Now!"**_

The Neutral charged them, but attacking wasn't in their current bias for the fight. The two brothers lifted their hands and grabbed the Neutral on both arms. The Creature's eyes widened. Chevron and Chiromon reached into their coats and pulled their corresponding watches. On the sides of the watch, a hidden panel slid off to reveal a giant gear in each side. The two Digimon leaned in and connected the gear's teeth. Sparks flew and the watches groaned as the gears spun faster and faster. The ground shattered beneath them. An orb of green code enveloped the Digimon, throwing the Neutral aside like simple garbage.

**"CHEVRON ULTIMA…!"**

_**"CHIROMON X…!"**_

_**"..DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…!"**_

* * *

The kids and their Digimon, now in rookie forms, had appeared in the Hypnos shield, confused and annoyed, standing on the roof. Renamon snarled and punched the concrete, making cracks. Guilmon backed away slowly, as to not attract the wrath of her anger. Another shock came to them in the form of Chiromon's voice. 

_**Hello…? Hello? Is this thing on…? Testing… One. Two. Three….**_

"Chiromon?"

_**I know you wanted to watch the fight, but I'm gonna have to let you watch via mental link. Just close your eyes and you can see the fight from our point of view. Huh…? Chevron… What the…? Now? Damn it! Got to go….**_

The voice vanished. Terriermon jumped up on Henry's head.

"What now…?"

_"Takato… What's that noise?"_

"Hrm?"

A buzzing noise had arisen, capturing their attention. It grew louder and louder, making the kids hold their ears. Blaring voices came to them, like a chorus of singers.

**"CHEVRON ULTIMA…!"**

_**"CHIROMON X…!"**_

_**"..DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…!"**_

Their Digivices began to wail and spark. They glanced down at the screens to find the Digivices were short circuiting, symbols and text arching across the screen at impossible speeds. The mechanized tools flared again, sparking horribly, making the kids drop them. A voice similar to Chevron's came over.

"Biomerged…. Bio- B- DNA Digivolution- ….Error… Critical Error… Unregulated Power levels…. Data corruption… data corruption! SYSTEM Powerflow.exe 09888787668.93276474 port invalid 90374736.329 Backup failed……"

"What in hell?"

Their answer was a bright sphere of light in the center of the city. It fluctuated like whoever made it was trying to shut it down. The ball grew larger, flattening buildings and throwing cars. Massive shockwaves lifted city busses and sent overhead trams flying like chains. Explosions pocket-marked the area. The ball suddenly vanished, revealing a giant crater. The kids shivered as they saw the Neutral creature rise from the dust, shaking.

"No… He's here…" Takato stammered. His hands were shaking. "Chevron and Chiromon…. They must have….."

Another figure rose from the dust. It was as tall as the Neutral, but not as big as a Mega Level Digimon. It looked like a human. Long silver and black streaked hair spiked at the top and laced around. A large, white and glowing overcoat hung loosely ion the shoulders of the new creation. A tense face revealed that eyes were black with silver pupils. The shirt under the Jacket was covered in belts and chains, the sleeves long and armored. Gloved hands gripped the air like a weapon, a gold watch and a black watch embedded in the gloves. Black jeans hopped with chains extended down to giant steel plated boots. The Yuggoth Magnum was in a holster on the right leg, the silver disk of the Yuggoth Zero Cannon slung under the coat. The fabric billowed in the wind, crackling with lightning. The new Digimon chuckled and cracked its neck. Its voice sounded like Chiromon and Chevron were talking at the same time, only with more echo.

_**"Whoops. Accidentally destroyed your own dimension just by digivolving. My bad. I guess this new form is pleasing to the eye, as well as powerful beyond measure. A combination of Chevron and Chiromon? I guess that makes me…" **_It thought for a minute. The Neutral rose.

"I don't care what you are called. You will die along with this planet…"

A hidden grip snatched at the Neutral's throat, choking off its ending. The creature was thrown into the ground. The DNA Digimon smiled, sounding cocky.

_**"I wasn't finished… Now… What is my programmed name…?"**_

The hectic Digivices silenced and spoke exactly what the new Digimon said.

"God Level Digimon. Insufficient attack data. Programmed name is listed as…"

_**"…**__**Arcturusmon…"**_

* * *

**A/N: Arcturusmon is based off the word Arcturus, from Stargate. The Project Arcturus from the show was a weapon of immense unstable power that ended up detonation almost 80 percent of a solar system. Yes, I am a Stargate fan.**

** I have pictures from my deviantart profile. Check my homepage listed at my profile. Sometimes, I make some art there and some of it is for these stories. Look for an art entry there labeled "Brothers In Corruption."**


	13. Infinitum Regnum

_**"Come on. Surrender yourself and die. It'll make this a whole lot easier."**_

"You're asking me to die?" The Neutral whispered, head tilted and neck creaking. Arcturusmon nodded, arms crossed, eyes staring. The Neutral paused. "I cannot die once I have found a suitable target."

_**"Then this battle must continue. Forgive me for this…" **_Arcturusmon vanished, the ground kicking up dust. The Neutral blinked. The creature looked around, trying to spot the Digimon. The area in the center of the crater was silent and empty. The Neutral glanced around.

"Marco…"

_**"..Polo…"**_

The Neutral whirled around to find Arcturusmon sitting on a piece of rubble, eyes closed and arms still crossed. Neutral hissed and lashed out with a clawed hand. The attack passed through Arcturusmon's body like he was a ghost. Neutral pulled its hand back with wide eyes and mass confusion. Arcturusmon opened his eyes, sneering.

_**"What's the matter? Can't hit me?"**_

The enemy opened up its hands and gathered two balls of light. In a sweeping motion, it lashed out again at him with blinding speed. The attacks once again passed right through him. Arcturusmon shrugged with his cocky attitude.

_**"That's so strange. Because I can hit you…"**_

His fist suddenly jammed into the creature's lower jaw, making a sickening snapping noise. Blood arched from the being's head as it slammed into the ground. Arcturusmon wasn't interested in his prey, but stared at his hands, clenching his fists and turning his hands.

_**"It seems I can shift in and out of phase when I want. Sounds good." **_He looked down at the Neutral, who was standing up. _**"Let's see what this body can do! LET'S GO!" **_Shockwaves emitted from his feet and made the enemy scatter. Arcturusmon vanished and reappeared before the fleeing Neutral.

_**"Constantine's Bane!"**_

A giant pair of glowing angel wings appeared behind Arcturusmon. They quivered and then curved down at the Neutral, slicing through material flesh and blood, forcing the Neutral to emit a scream of rage and pain. Just as the wings retracted and vanished, the Neutral glanced down at the wound. A horrid gash of blood and torn meat was visible under hits grip. It looked up into the open hand of Arcturusmon, fingertips glowing.

_**"It's over, Neutral scum…"**_

In a sudden change, Arcturusmon flared up in brilliant light, just before half his silver and black streaked hair converted into pale grey, his eyes changing from silver blue to more white. The energy at his fingertips vanished in a spark.

_**"What the…? Damn it!" **_Arcturusmon growled, lifting its hand again, attack charging. Again, more hair converted to a lighter color and his power was snatched away. He growled in frustration and tried again. This time, energy wouldn't come. The Neutral snickered.

"Chevron doesn't have the power to retain his Mega form. If both of you aren't in the same power level, the fusion between you will unravel. You should have killed me when you had the chance…"

_**"Rah…. He's right… My power is starting to slip… Damn you Chevron…"**_

Arcturusmon blinked when the fist of the Neutral came bearing up upon him. The impact slammed into his lower jaw, clenching his teeth and drawing an exuberant amount of blood. The God level Digimon flew back, slamming into a building, denting the concrete and making an impression in the wall. The building shattered as Arcturusmon stood up, cracking his neck. His eyes glinted as he tried to find the Neutral. The beast had vanished again. Arcturusmon looked around the rubble. A darting figure exploded from under him, snatching at his neck. The Neutral rose, holding his throat with malice. In a violent show of hate, the Neutral hurled him away. Arcturusmon glared down at him, and tried to gain his bearings. A familiar hum notified him of the shield from Hypnos.

Arcturusmon looked up in time to see the building, the energy shield, and the kids on the roof with their Digimon. Arcturusmon lashed out with his arms. He impacted the shield, stopping in his tracts as the shield began to eat away at his Digital makeup. He snarled in anger and whirled around, freeing himself from the possessive grip of his own device. The Neutral was rushing him before he almost hit the ground. Time seemed to slow down. In Arcturusmon's head, the two brothers spoke.

"This isn't good. At this rate, my decay will be much faster than I thought."

**"We need to get away fast enough and lead that thing away. **

"That tears it."

Arcturusmon pulled his hands back and charged up another attack. Electricity channeled through his arms and hands. The power radiated off him, making his hands and arms ripple like in the water. The target got closer. The God Digimon dashed forward, arching under the Neutral, hand pointed up towards its belly.

_**"Reverence Lance!"**_

Twin barrels of light tore upwards, sending the creature far up into the sky. Arcturusmon stared after it, unmoving. He rose slowly into the air after it. The Neutral whipped around and slammed a clawed foot down. Arcturusmon blocked with crossed arms. The Neutral rose up and lashed downward with different sweeping hand gestures and punches. Arcturusmon shifted in and out of phase, hands blocking and sending the attacks sprawling. The kids watched from the building.

"Looks like the big guy is taking his sweet time with this…" Rika mumbled, looking at the shattering flashes of light that came from the connecting fists. Henry shook his head.

"Whatever it is, Arcturusmon is obviously at a disadvantage…"

"What are you talking about? He's reached a forbidden level of power for a Digimon! His Digivolution itself tore the Neutral Zone to pieces!" Takato spoke, waving his hands. Guilmon was huddled behind his Tamer, eyes watching the fist fight above the planet. Henry shook his head.

"Exactly. Think about it. If Arcturusmon could destroy a whole dimension with just becoming himself, what would happen to this dimension if he fought at full strength?"

"He's holding back…!" Renamon said, realizing where his point was headed.

"Yes. I think it's kind of frustrating for them both up there, because he won't destroy the Neutral without going to full power. If he does, he might accidentally destroy this existence. I seriously don't think his programmer ever thought he would go this far."

Up above, Arcturusmon traded kicks and blows with the greatest care. Occasionally, his legs and fist would make lightning when connecting. The Neutral hissed and spat more and more as he tried to keep up. The two separated and slammed together again, energies repelling and contorting. Both fighters pushed off each other and descended to the ground. The second both touched the ground they dashed at each other, fists ready. A bright light and a sudden clang of metal announced that they met. Arcturusmon was fighting against the Neutral fist with his own. They both seemed evenly matched. The Neutral laughed. Arcturusmon winced.

_**"What is it, freak?"**_

"You seriously this is as high as I can go…?"

_**"What!"**_

The Neutral's fist began to glow stronger, making the Digimon groan as his own attack was being pushed back. The dirt below them rose and shattered. Arcturusmon began to sweat. The Neutral began to shake. The two fists flared in sudden light…

…and the rubble around them exploded. Arcturusmon leapt out of the smoke in a flash, looking around for the Neutral. A sudden wave of heat made him look up. The Neutral had begun to levitate in the air. But it wasn't the Neutral that had caught his attention. It was the titanic ball of dark energy it held in one hand above its head. Arcturusmon shifted in the air.

_**"Y…You… Damn you…"**_

"Ha! Surprised? I can gather energy a lot faster than you can. You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me! Now die with this planet! Dark Break!" It yelled, swinging its hand down. The energy began to slowly move downward. Arcturusmon screamed as he swung his arms up and began to push energy back at it. But the stream coming from the Neutral far over powered his. As he struggled to hold the bomb off, the Digimon grew restless. Renamon grabbed the side of the building.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! I'm going to help Arcturusmon!" She yelled. Rika grabbed her.

"..And what would a Rookie level Digimon do against that! You can't go anywhere near it. You'll just end up dead!"

Henry began to shake.

"That thing is trying to destroy the Earth… and I don't know if Arcturusmon can hold it."

"…But he has to… right?" Takato stammered. Guilmon was shaking on the ground behind him, afraid of the battle still. Terriermon buried himself in the back of Henry's hair.

Back by Arcturusmon, he was gritting his teeth trying to send the energy back. His hands began to blister. His eyes flitted to the Hypnos shield. His eyes flashed. The Digimon groaned and dashed out from under the Dark Break. The evil energy began to eat away at the ground. The kids winced as the shockwave began to destroy the building. They winced again as Arcturusmon suddenly shifted into the shield and grabbed the group easily in his bigger arms. The kids and Digimon gripped him and stared up at the shocking Digimon. To them, he felt both warm and cold at the same time. He crouched down and looked back. A bright dome of light was expanding rapidly, eating up all matter near it. Arcturusmon crouched lower as the energy met the side of the building, shield breaking.

_**"Temporal Misplacement!"**_

The world was shunned into darkness.

* * *

**Digital World: Zero Hour**

The Digital world was enjoying a peaceful afternoon, sun warm and sky clear. That was broken by a thunderclap and the tearing open of a portal from Earth. Any nearby Digimon that were doing anything dropped their activity and hid away. A giant stepped from the portal as it shut, depositing the Tamers and their Digimon. The kids were shaken and frozen. Arcturusmon was distant and silent. The kids looked up.

"What happened…?" was all that they could ask. Arcturusmon stood up and looked down at them. His eyes seemed to fade to a dull tone.

_**"I can't sense that dimension anymore…"**_

"What does that mean…?" Takato asked, helping up his red friend, who had dropped upside down. "What about our parents and friends…?" Arcturusmon narrowed his vision. He sighed and crouched down, getting close enough to whisper.

_**"If I can't sense a connection, then that dimension doesn't exist. Your family and friends… are dead…"**_

"Those words seemed to put the kids in to like a trance. Henry and Terriermon both fell sideways into a tree for support, the human gripping his forehead, tears welling up. Rika looked away, and Takato just fell down on his rear, face warped with confusion and sorrow. Arcturusmon stood up and looked away. He tensed up when he sensed a powerful Digimon approach. He lifted a hand and charged up a shot of energy as the trees parted. A big WarGreymon had rushed to the energy signature he thought was a threat. Arcturusmon lowered his hand. The WarGreymon stared at him and then the kids.

**"What is this…?"**

_**"Do you know of the Digital Core?" **_Arcturusmon barked suddenly. The Mega froze up and nodded. Arcturusmon narrowed his gaze again and made a sweeping motion. _**"Then I require you to clear out this area of all life immediately. Even Baby Digimon and Digi-eggs must be relocated."**_

**"Why?"**

A sudden wind picked up, making the trees bend and the ground to shake. Arcturusmon turned away.

_**"That's why! Get moving! Take these kids and the rookies and get them at least out of this valley! This dimension is the last one left and without the human world intact, it won't last more than two hours! Did I stutter? GO!"**_

The Mega nodded and leaned over, picking up the stunned humans and the grumpy Digimon. The Mega vanished in a flash, leaving the Fused Digimon behind. Familiar energy coursed through him, knocking down nearby trees. A dark shadow rose from the ground. Arcturusmon watched as it rose from the ground, hacking up spit and sending it to the ground, splattering it in the dirt. The Neutral began to rise from the dirt.

_**"Someone needs to teach you how to die…"**_

"You act surprised. Yet, I should be the shocked one. You managed to take those brats and those three worthless Digimon before the dimension shattered. But I won't need to do that here. Without the human realm, the Digital One will eventually begin to collapse. Additionally, you can't even follow my full power."

With that, the Neutral powered up again, sending trees scattering. Arcturusmon thought for a minute. His head rose.

_**"Then I guess I have not choice but to go all out… Forgive me, Digimon one and all. Your world is mine as well, yet so was Earth. And I may have to destroy some of it to save the whole. Forgive me and lend me your STRENGTH! HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" **_"He screamed, throwing his arms down. The wondrous thing that is Digivolution took place once more. A second later, a new Digimon stood in Arcturusmon's place. It looked like Arcturusmon, except that his cloak was a sparkling gold, with huge shoulder attachments. The cloak was closed and fastened with dragon eye pendants. His pants were baggy and also gold. Tails from his cloak swung to and fro. His boots were plated in tritium gold as well. The sleeves of his coat ended with dragon heads, each snarling and roaring with his hands in the mouths. His hair was still silver, but with gold outline. His face was serious compared to his cocky alter ego. He sighed and spoke in calm, soothing voice.

"_**…Arcturusmon… Infinitum Mode…"**_

* * *

**A/N: Infinitum is Latin for "boundless" or "infinite".**


	14. Selfless Sacrifice

The most powerful Digimon in the existence of the universe rose stood before the corrupted life form, staring at the Neutral with crystalline eyes. The wind in the air may have been digital, but it had suddenly taken on a very real feel. The trees seemed to become more real than already. The ground beneath Arcturusmon seemed to grow lush and beautiful. The sky was still bright, but it felt like the sun had grown much softer in tone. Infinitum Mode took a step towards the Neutral, his foot spawning golden flowers beneath him. The Neutral looked at this example of pro-life creation. Arcturusmon spoke.

_**"My mandate is to create and preserve… What is yours?"**_

The Neutral hissed. The question asked may have seemed to be an obvious and stupid one, but what angered him most was that Arcturusmon had sounded sincere. His face was still, but full of emotion at the same time. The Neutral lifted a clawed hand, which was shaking. His eyes were wider now that Arcturusmon had shown his trump card.

"You… I thought you would do something like this. But you still can't beat me."

_**"It is over already… You are just too naïve to see it." **_Infinitum mumbled, eyes dropped downward, sad and pitied. Arcturusmon vanished in a second. The Neutral shivered. The Digimon had one arm around his neck, leaning on the creature's shoulder. The eyes were still lowered. The Neutral tried to turn, but something held his gaze forward. Arcturusmon whispered in his "ear" and sighed.

_**"Look at the world around you as if you were about to die. Do you not see how truly beautiful it is…?"**_

The dragon cuff by the Neutral's ear turned to face him, eyes blank. The mouth slammed shut and opened to reveal a gun barrel, charged up already. Light poured out of the gun, glowing and crying out in a high pitched whine.

_**"Leviathan Grace…"**_

The two Digimon were enveloped in a brilliant fury of light and sound. Silent shockwaves rippled out of the dirt. The dome of light returned to a manageable size, taking half the dirt and trees with it. The remaining area was scorched black. Arcturusmon stood in his same position, but the Neutral was on the ground, face up, and covered in steam and burns. Arcturusmon lifted his gaze up to the sky.

_**"Look at what you have force upon me to do…" **_He sighed. The Neutral's eyes rose slowly. The sky above them began to darken, not with clouds, but the night sky. Arcturusmon looked down. The Neutral shivered as the titan began to walk slowly up to him. Stars shone behind Arcturusmon, winking and sparkling. _**"Destruction of life is something I don't tolerate." **_His face grew more angered. The Neutral began to shift backwards. Somewhere, the intro to the song **Final Countdown **playing. The ground shattered beneath the Infinitum with each step. The Neutral felt fear for the first time, realizing that the creature before him was about to tear him to shreds. The dark creature leapt up and raised a single hand above his head. Dark energy began to gather in huge bursts. Arcturusmon stared up at the mass, eyes still. The Neutral shook his head.

"I won't die! You will die! You! Die! Die in Fire! Dark Break!" The Neutral chattered, thrusting his hand downward. The massive ball of dark light began to move down on Arcturusmon. He didn't even raise his hands to protect. The mass swallowed him up before hitting the ground. The Neutral levitated in the air, gasping for air. The ball of death began to tear into the ground. He laughed triumphantly.

"No one can withstand my planet killing technique! It's over! All dimensions will be dust!"

The attack froze on the ground, making the Neutral glance down. The ball of light suddenly wisped away into nothingness. Arcturusmon stood in the center of the crater, eyes aimed at the Neutral. Fire burned with intense heat behind his gaze. The Neutral shivered and tried to escape. Arcturusmon stood above the crater and aimed his hands straight up at the attacker that had turned tail.

_**"Dual Eclipse Blast!" **_The dragons slammed shut and opened their maws to reveal shining barrels. The energy lanced free and took off after the Neutral. It didn't hit like a normal blast, though. It arched up and above the Neutral, slamming the creature into the ground. A billowing cloud of smoke had formed over the impact zone. Arcturusmon looked away. With a blink, he had vanished.

The God reappeared before the kids and the Digimon, who had been watching from a cliff far away. The Mega that had helped them there was long gone. The kids stared up at the titan, afraid to say anything. The Digimon shivered and stayed quiet. Arcturusmon stared down at them with a strange glint. He looked around, as if unsure what to do. The golden warrior took a step back.

_**"It is no longer safe here. You must leave."**_

"Where? Earth is gone! The Neutral Zone is gone! And soon this place will…" Rika started, frustrated at how little options they had. Arcturusmon stared down at them and blinked. Henry looked up.

"Isn't there another dimension? One that's safer…?" He suggested. Arcturusmon blinked.

_**"The one known as Chevron cannot sense the universes or the dimensions beyond this one. The only way he was able to provide such service was because the Digital world and the Human world run parallel to each other, and the Neutral world was a product of those two colliding. The others are too far away for a safe jump."**_

"What do you mean, "The one known as Chevron…?"… Renamon started. Takato nodded.

"I thought DNA Digivolution was supposed to create a whole new entity, not a third one…"

_**"Right now, Chevron is barely alive enough to keep the Digivolution stable. His mind is a simple influence, as is Chiromon's. The two personalities create mine, not like the normal DNA fusion, which would make up my previous form."**_

Guilmon stared up at him for a second, before craning his head around and snarled. Arcturusmon noticed and whirled around, hand open. The Neutral had tried to sneak up on him. A tiny spark in his hand exploded into a small sun. The humans were hit by a wave of intense heat as the small sun appeared in his hand. Arcturusmon whipped his hand into the chest of the Neutral.

_**"Pyro Sphere!" **_He yelled, releasing an upgraded version of Guilmon's attack into the Neutral. His head slammed down forward, knocking the creature away and into the dirt. He glanced back at the Tamers with a sneer. _**"Sorry Guilmon. I needed to borrow your attack."**_ His hand rose to them. _**"I'll erect an energy shield around you and your Digimon for now. It'll protect you."**_

"From what?"

_**"This!"**_

Torrents of energy exploded out of his body, shattering the ground and cliff they stood on. The kids screamed as they began to fall, but stopped when they realized that they were floating in a golden ball of transparent material. Arcturusmon gave thumbs up without looking at them. His face changed back to anger. The Neutral got up out of the ground, shaking. A broken bone or two kept him down. Arcturusmon walked up to it as it tried to turn away. He reached down and grabbed it by the neck. Clawed hand pried at his own grip to get oxygen as the being crushed the Neutral's windpipe. He spoke.

_**"Attacking someone when his back is turned and trying to flee. Disgraceful and without honor. I had so hoped for you to be a good entity, but it was not to be so. You killed and murdered innocent people, and took from me something I treasure. But no more. You've dug your own grave."**_ He threw the creature to the ground. The Neutral stared up at him with frightened eyes.

"Please… Don't kill me… I beg of you… I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please…" It shuddered with pity. Arcturusmon snarled and kicked the Neutral in the face, sending the creature sprawling.

_**"Didn't the people of Earth beg to live as your puppets killed and destroyed their city? How many parents tried to shield their children or lovers protect each other, begging for you to grant them mercy? You laughed! You sick son of a bitch! Now you know their pain and you want ME to be merciful? Spineless whelp!" **_Arcturusmon snarled again, baring fangs. The Neutral shivered and started to run. A sphere of energy encompassed Arcturusmon, swirling with golden and red energy. His form became nothing more than a white outline. _**"It's over!" **_The energy shivered like in a wind and then vanished. Arcturusmon crossed his arms before his face before whipping them down.

_**"JUDGMENT DAY!"**_

A dome of light exploded outwards in all directions, silent yet devastating, eating away the dimension. The light faded and the world was thrown into cold, vacuum darkness.

* * *

**"Hey. Wake up."**

They didn't want to wake up. Was there anything to see? Blinding pain and nausea racked the children. The voice came back.

**"Wake up, brats…"**

The kids opened their eyes slowly. They met an overcast sky, a cool breeze nudging them. The kids all sat up straight right away. A busy street nearby hummed with noise. The birds tweeted every few seconds. No broken landscape or fires to note. Henry gripped his head.

"What happened…?"

**"You kids just experienced temporal displacement AND phase shifting at the same time. I shouldn't be shocked if you are experiencing slight symptoms of pain and the distinct urge to vomit your lunch."**

They looked over and saw Chiromon sitting on a bench next to the one they were on, before a big fountain, in front of the Hypnos building. Chiromon was half asleep and highly bored. He picked an ear with his pinky, flicking his findings on the ground. Rika looked around.

"Where's the Digimon?" She blurted. Chiromon sighed and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. The kids looked around, seeing another bench behind the fountain, where their Digimon were asleep, all well out of it. Chiromon closed his eyes.

**"He's gone, you know."**

The kids stared at him, confused for a minute, but suddenly realized who was gone. They lowered their gaze to the ground. Chiromon stood up, head turning to them.

**"After the Digital World detonated, we reset that world, along with yours as well. The only problem was, to do that, we have to be in our rookie forms, and since Chevron didn't have one to revert to anymore… He just… vanished…"**

"I guess all is back to normal then?" Takato said, still avoiding eye contact with the Mega. Chiromon scoffed.

**"Not quite. I have to stay here a week to let my power recharge and to fix up the Hypnos building. After that… I must return home. The Digital World needs a new Core and I have to appoint someone. I don't want the job, so I might as well just stick around to make sure all is well before I leave forever…" **He turned to walk into the building, going past the Digimon. He stopped next to Renamon and stared at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A tattered and beaten pocket watch shimmered in gold light. He held it by the chain and placed it in one of her hands that lay open.** "I still don't know what you see in that idiot…" **He adjusted his jacket looked back at the Tamers. They noticed a single tear in his eyes. He saw their accusing looks and sneered.

**"These tears are not of me, but of the Digital world. They mourn his passing just as much as you do… And it shows through some medium… Believe me…"**

As he walked inside, the sky rumbled and began to drop warm raindrops. The kids rushed to their Digimon and under the protective roof of the Hypnos building as the sky began to shed its diamond tears…

* * *

**A/N: Not done yet. I'm trying to get to the "happy ending", but I don't want to cram it into this chapter.**


	15. A Guardian's Role

Chiromon gripped his head with both hands, fingers digging into his scalp, eyes flickering back and forth on the move, reading impossibly fast lines of code and words. The neon color of the screen reflected back into his eyes, twitching with every movement. His face was in a scowl, corners of his mouth curved downward. His nostrils flared in annoyance. His gaze shifted upward quickly. Two scientists in the room flinched as they stared at the Digimon. They stood in disbelief, unable to help him as much as Yamaki told them to. They couldn't decipher the code fast enough, and Chiromon had grown angry with them and their inferior techniques. His glare shifted to a technician hiding behind the Juggernaut core.

**"Start up the initiation code. Slowly. Only give it ten percent power flow."**

The technician jumped at the snarl in his voice and began to open an access panel. Instantaneously, an error screen appeared on the computer. Chiromon narrowed his gaze and swore. The technician before him shuddered and fell backwards in a shower of sparks. The Mega pulled back a fist and slammed it through the computer monitor, sending shrapnel and circuits into the opposite wall.

"I don't think part of the job was to destroy my equipment…" Yamaki said, clicking open his lighter and staring at the Mega. Chiromon leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair.

**"Your primitive technology can't sustain the type of power needed to repair the Juggernaut. Whatever Chevron did to alter the base code is irreparable from my end. Plus, there seems to be a rather large anomaly taking up all hard drive space."**

"What is it? There's over ten terabytes of data being fed through that thing every minute."

**"I don't know! I've already been trying to rewrite the damage done for the past week."**

A sudden beeping noise issued from the computer. Chiromon turned to look and read a new message that had appeared.

_Program: 02846937 active. CPU Usage: 100 percent_

Chiromon's eyes widened as a sneer formed on his lips.

**"Oh… You stubborn son of a bitch…"**

"What? What is it?" Yamaki asked, staring at the message. Chiromon turned quickly.

**"Give me your phone. Now…!" **He urged, holding out his hand. Yamaki winced and slowly drew out his hand held. Chiromon snatched it away, making the Hypnos CEO yell in shock when Chiromon ripped the casing apart and began to move the control circuits around. His eyes widened and began to glow. Suddenly, two beams of blue light began to shoot out and hit certain breakers in the phone. The screen began to belch numbers and coding. The beams arched around and retracted. Chiromon snapped the phone back together and began to type furiously into the keypad. Yamaki opened his mouth to talk, but Chiromon cut him off.

"**The brats' Digivices still have a basic coding in it that only a few Digimon know about. One of the functions is a short range communicator and a long range message service. I'm trying to hyper text information to the Digivices through a subspace connection. The main problem is, the Digivices are all under one number and the number is twenty thousand digits long."**

"Will I still get coverage, or will this count as long distance?" Yamaki growled. Chiromon sneered again.

**"Bah. If anything, I just got you infinite anytime minutes for free… Bingo!" **Chiromon snapped the phone shut. He looked up.

**"Open the doors. The kids are coming."**

* * *

The kids were growing impatient, standing around the Juggernaut core with heightened anticipation. The Digimon were equally as hyper. The text they received said only two words: CHEVRON'S ALIVE. They practically ran all the way there. Chiromon was hooking wires and typing in data at a rapid pace. The kids stared at him with renewed interest. He turned suddenly.

**"As you know, I have been here for the last week trying to fix the Juggernaut before I leave, mainly because if it malfunctions while it's on, the Digital World will suffer from random misplacement and the Digital World will be cut off permanently. I have found a solution to this by making a type of portal that mirrors Chevron's ability to force a hole between worlds. While creating this new device and reprogramming the new core, I discovered a mysterious program in the hard drive, taking up all available space." **He lifted up a piece of paper and threw it at Renamon, who caught it and stared at him, slightly confused. He pointed at the sheet with his finger like it was a sword. **"I bet you recognize the number, huh?" **He snorted. She did.

"That's Chevron's call sign. He reported it to the Digital Matrix last year…" She started; wheels in her mind turning.

**"I recorded another anomaly exiting the wormhole as I left with you kids after the battle was over. Apparently, if Chevron had enough energy left over to keep one strand of his code intact, as energy, then he might have downloaded himself into the Juggernaut. But I highly doubt he has the ability to leave or to regenerate a body. If so, he may be alive in the Juggernaut as data… and, I think I can regenerate his body again."**

"How?" The kids all asked the question at once. Chiromon winced.

**"This part I hate. I need him out of the Juggernaut before we can produce another host for his mind, so we need someone to act like a type of storage device for him. You humans can't hold a Digimon, and… Renamon… you can't do it either, so don't think about volunteering…" **He pointed an accusing finger at the fox. **"…because you can't sustain Chevron for more than a few seconds, and we may very well need hours. I'm the only one who can… 'Hold' his mind while the body is created anew. As much as I despise this… But I need to download Chevron into me. Both of us will be sharing the same body for a while."**

"Like when you were Arcturusmon?" Takato asked; hand rose. Chiromon hissed at him, making Guilmon stand straight to defend his Tamer, but not enough to seem challenging to the Mega.

**"No. Arcturusmon was a creation of both our minds. We will be like two puppeteers using one toy, with limited strings. Now… Let's begin before I change my mind…" **Chiromon said, disgusted and disturbed. He reached up on the core and placed his hand in a hole in the side, labeled as: OUTPUT. His other hand skittered across the buttons and markings on the machine. The core began to hum and spark. An overhead wire exploded and shattered, making the guests wince and step back. Chiromon ripped his hand out of the slot, electricity gripping his hand like a fleeting handshake. The Digital Guardian shuddered and gripped his head. Henry stepped forward.

"Chiromon?"

Chiromon whirled around, revealing his eyes, which had turned white instead of black, and the pupils, which had turned bright silver blue. His hair began to shift to white with streaks of black. His voice changed.

"Now what the hell was that? I say… that damned machine almost tried to log me as a virus. I'd have to kick whoever designed that feature in the rear for a few."

"Chevron…?" Rika noted, pointing a shaking finger. Chiromon's body seemed to ignore her question and kept talking in a rambling note.

"Now what is this…?" Chiromon leaned forward and gripped the panel that interfaced with a laptop. "This connection matrix is incredibly short sighted. What is that? No input conduit? Read information with no out going data? Or is this a simple observation terminal? That would make a whole lot of sense, now wouldn't it….?"

"Chevron!"

Chiromon turned and looked up. The kids stared silently. Chevron's smile came to them.

"Ah. Almost didn't notice you kids. How are you doing? Miss me? Hope you didn't, what with me dying and all? What does that make it, then? Third time? Or was it fourth? I'm losing track."

"Is it really you…?" Takato asked, still staring at the previously evil Digimon. Chiromon's head tilted.

"Well. I hope so. I don't think my kin is quite good enough to change his voice and hair like thins then. At least I hope he isn't? Then he would have some kind of multi-personality syndrome, but that would be redundant, especially since Digivolutions play an important role with many mental changes. But then again, he is quite the unstable one…"

One of Chiromon's eyes switched back to normal.

**"Shut up!"**

"Ah. Finally the opposite side of the coin comes to speak his mind."

The left side of the body lifted a hand and punched itself in the head. Chevron silenced. The right side of the face turned the eye to the left.

"So, what now, Einstein…?"

**"I'm going to fuse your data into the Digital Portal I made. With luck, a new host will be transferred with you in it."**

"And you're basing this on fact and science, then…?"

"**…More like blind luck and prayers…"**

"I love it! Start 'er up then!" Chevron's half lifted a hand and placed it on the panel. Chiromon growled and wrenched his hand back. A hiss and floor panels opening signaled the new device. It looked like a box of wires standing on a single corner. It floated in mid air between two steel and green glass tubes. Chiromon walked over to it. He met it at about chest height. Chiromon held his hands up to it and started to activate it. Chevron's have was now starting to hum a tune, oddly familiar. Chiromon stood back.

**"I have no idea how much power this will take. We could drain the whole planet for a while…"**

"Well, technically we destroyed it twice, a third if you count our friend's attempt to kill our fusion. I don't really think that this new development makes any spit of difference."

**"Good point. Prepare for massive power glitches and perhaps temporal displacement, if you're lucky."**

"What if this 'portal' doesn't work?" Terriermon quipped. Chiromon looked back.

"Then… the room decompresses and we get sucked into the void, along with most of this planet. Metaphorically speaking, this would actually represent a controlled black hole, wouldn't it?"

**"Yes."**

"Then the theory of relativity in conjunction with the dead star theorem…?"

**"Sort of. Most of the equations were off, mind you. Stupid monkeys…"**

"Um… is it supposed to be glowing like that?"

Chiromon blinked. The box had started to rotate at high speed, radiating light. The device shuddered. Quite suddenly, the room was thrown into darkness, all except the device. All over the world, everything electronic died, for a mere second. Then they just flickered back to life. Doctors in hospitals gasped in a sigh of relief, children playing XBOX LIVE swore into their headsets, people in line at the grocery stores groaned as the counter had to restart their computers, and schools grew silent as their lessons were interrupted by static in the intercoms. Meanwhile, Chiromon stood in the center of the whirlwind of color.

**"Ready?"**

"Never am."

Chiromon leapt into the portal.

* * *

In a rapid amount of time, the spinning stopped, light gone. The kids brought their hands from their eyes. Smoke filled the room. Chiromon stood up from the smoky remains of the device. He gripped his head.

**"My mind is mine again! Finally…! I… Oh and look at what he did to my work! A week in the pit and he destroys it in two seconds! Oi! Get up, moron!"**

"You don't have to shout! I'm right here!" Chevron said, new body rising from the dust cloud. The kids and Digimon gasped. The new creature was the same age as Chevron, but looked different. The face was the same, but the hair was black with streaks of brown and some white, and it was a mere few centimeters shorter than before. His hair was still messy and spiky, but in most forward directions. **(Imagine David Tennant from Doctor Who. ****AKA: The Tenth Doctor.**** Closest comparison I got. Look it up in Wikipedia if you don't know who that is. _Author Note_) **A black cotton trench coat hung on his shoulders, covering a t-shirt with belts strung around it. Baggy jeans went down to steel toed boots. His face shone with wonder and a smile. If anything, he just looked like he had gotten a new haircut and that's it.

"How are you then?" He asked, turning to the kids. Guilmon tackled him to the ground, or rather tried to. He slipped and just grabbed his feet. Chevron spun his arms in the air, trying to get a balanced footing. Renamon grabbed him. At first he thought she was merely assisting him, but when she didn't falter in here embrace, he stopped struggling… Well… until the oxygen in his lungs was squeezed out.

"Renamon… Please let go… I… can't feel anything below… my shoulders… Ack!" He gasped, finally getting free. He smiled down at her. "Don't worry. I promise I won't run off and die again. How's that?"

"You'd better not…" She growled, gripping him one last time with enough force to kill a normal man. He sighed with frustration as he tried and succeeded to pull free. Chiromon stepped up to him. Chevron stared at him with new vigor and determination. Chiromon swung a punch at him with lightning fast speed. Chevron blocked it with one finger. Chevron and Chiromon both smiled.

**"New upgrades?"**

"Top of the line."

**"Good. You'll need them to help me find the new Digital Core."**

"Oh, I don't think you'll need to do that."

**"Why? Are you still the…"**

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't. Died once too many times. The new core is just designated by a list in order. I already know who's got to play Digital God for the next lifetime."

**"Who?"**

Chevron's eyes glinted. Chiromon's widened.

**"Oh HELL NO!"**

"Well, why not! You're on the list right after me! We were always high on the list! And you can't back out now."

**"If we didn't need you and it took so much to resurrect you, I'd rip your head off right now!"**

"Right."

**"Why can't you just do it?"**

"It doesn't work that way. The list will just rotate like it always has. And the only way out is to die, and you said yourself, your mandate to survive is too great."

**"Humph."**

Henry stood up.

"Does this mean you can stay now?"

"Oh, I should expect so. Someone has to guard this place from the other threats out there. Chiromon will just be my connection to the Digital World…After he cleans this mess…"

**"Which you made…!"**

"Anyways, I guess I can stay here for my time."

"What else is there to fight? The Neutral is dead…" Takato started. Chiromon both looked at each other and smiled. Chevron chuckled and turned to the kids.

"Surely you don't think that the Neutral was the only threat? There are things much worse out there than energy sucking, trans-dimensional siphons, isn't there?"

**"Right. We all have to keep our eyes open for new developments, even you kids. For while we may have stopped the Neutral and saved the world…"**

"…The job of a Guardian is never done. But one thing I will say for us all is that while I'm here…" His eyes became severe and determined. It seemed like a whole galaxy shimmered beyond his gaze. Power grew in each light behind his eyes, making the kids and Digimon feel new strength. Chiromon rolled his eyes and joined in.

_**"…Earth is defended…"**_

* * *

**A/N: (The last line is Quoted partially from Doctor Who, which is owned by The BBC.)**

**There we go. All done. I regret that I have no art done, but current happenings have hindered my progress. I am spending most my time getting movie filming and web comic design assignments completed. **

**To those that read this, I hope it's been worth your time, this little ramble of mine. Enjoy the rest of your day, then.**


End file.
